


Glitch

by Amechan1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bad summary!!!, Beautiful Reset!, Brokensoul, Crazy glitches, Determination, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-tounge, Error Sans has issues, Error Sans looks attractive in glasses, Error and Underfell don´t like eachother at first, Error and Underfell hate eachother less and less, Error can´t go out from Underfell, Error loses control, Error wants to erase every glitch in the Multiverse, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can´t think more tags, I don´t know if I should use warnings, Language, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbating, Maybe everyone will die, Maybe some yandere, Multiverse, Multiverse Apocalypse, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC, Oral Sex, Sensitive bones, Skull Fucking, Some accidental hurting, Some masochism, Soulsex, Tsundere Fell, Underfell Frisk is in problems, Underfell Sans glows easly, Underfell Sans has more issues, Underfell Sans likes mustard, Underswap Sans is in the Anti-void, cute stuff, disbelief, fear and angst, fear of losing control, fear of not being enough, love can change somemonsters, maybe more tags will come later, rating will change (maybe), sad stuff, sock smeller, some resets safe lives, some weird fetiches(?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amechan1/pseuds/Amechan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error! Sans is confused for the sudden changes on him, he could never EVER feel that way for such an ERROR of the Universe, could he?...</p><p> </p><p>Underfell Sans will never accept that something like this happen, he can´t care, he can´t have that kind of love..he just can´t...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I recently saw a video about them and I noticed that there´s not much about them so I decided to do fanart and then I decided to do this, so here goes nothing...hope you like

Sometimes Error had the urge to travel around the dimensions. “Those disgusting errors of the Universe, they must be erased at all cost”. He tought while hiding behind some trees and looking at SwapFell Sans mumbling nobody cares what. Definitely Universes like this are the worst. “A Universe Glitch that comes from another two Universe Glitches…disgusting…”.He continued that tought as a glitched ‘tsk’ came from his mouth. After a little while he decided to go to a Random Bit Less Despicable Mistake of the Universe before he got too sick. The Sans opened a dimensional portal without even thinking about it and crossed and damn…it had to be ‘that’ universe. The annoyed Sans sighed in discontent as he entered in the Forest and while he, lost in tought stumped with a not-very-likeable monster, another version of him, Sans, from Underfell.  
“Be careful you Piece of Shit!”. Fell yelled, not too loud but still not too low either. “Don´t you have fucking eyes or something?!”

“WelL…YOu stoMPEd WiTh mE tOo, DIdn´T yOU? sO yOU WeRE pRETty BliNDed ToO…RiGth?...”.Error answered with a weird laugh while the other ‘him’ rubbed his head from the hit.

“Agh! Shut the fuck up! It´s not your fucking problem…”.The red one said mumbling the last few words but still Error was able to hear it.

“NO iT IS nOt hEH…bUt I DIdn´T QuEStiOn YoU, DiD I…?”

“I guess you didn´t…”.Fell said looking down as he wondered what the hell was this Sans doing here in the first place.  
Error looked down at the Sans in the ground with a little interest, quite unusual of him, but the Sans suddenly looked a little less despicable with that face. He was aware of the treatment he receives from his brother…not that he cared of course but he couldn´t help to wonder if inside he wants someone to care for him but he wouldn´t say it so he can´t do but take any chance to insinuate that others are concerned about him…very pathetic in his own point of view.  
“hEH…”. Error smiled at the sudden tougth of destroying him right there.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?!”. Fell Sans asked with a little ‘hiss’ coming from him while standing up.  
“I JuSt fOuNd YoUr PaIN FUnNY…”.Error answered with the intention of messing with him a little but he didn´t expected the other Sans to blush. He stopped laughing to look at Fell for a few moments, that guy most be a masochist and a total weirdo but he found interesting that he blushed like that so easly. Error looked at Fell´s and noticed that there was a small glow coming from his ribcage and he couldn´t resist but going closer to him.

“Hey! Back off!”. Yelled Sans as he blushed even more as the other got closer and closer to him, eyes dozed as the glitched one stretched his arm trying to reach the glow that came from his ribcage, exactly were his soul was. Believing that the other one was trying to hurt him Fell pushed him away and placed a hand on his chest as his blush and the glow of his soul vanished, being replaced with a brighter glow on his left eye. Error came back from his trance and looked at Fell’s flustered and now angered face without saying anything at all.

“What´s wrong with you?!”. He questioned with hidden frustration.

“...I…”. Error looked at the ground with a very small blush of his own as he tried to find out why he reacted like that but then noticed the word that he used “Wrong”…how dares he to call him like that… he is not the one that´s wrong he is!

“mE…WRoNg…?”. He said with a pshycho tone and his body glitching more than usual causing a chill down the other Sans´ spine. “YoU ArE tHe One ThAt´S WRoNG…HehEHE..HAhAHaHA! yOu dOn´T EveN NotICe tHaT YoU Musn´T ExiST!! HAHAHAHAHA!!”.

The sudden change and all that talking got a small fear on Fell´s, but he wouldn´t let that asshole beat the hell out of him that easly, so when he saw the opportunity he summoned a bone and attacked the creepy Sans. It hit him on his head managing to get his HP down, Error stopped his glitching and saw how everything went blurry , he fell to the ground and suddenly everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I posted the first chapter at 3 am and around 4pm it already had 11 kudos and 1 bookmark!!!
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!
> 
> I never tought something like that could happen

When Error regained consciousness he noticed that he wasn´t on the ground anymore, the bone that had hit him was gone and his HP was full, before he could even try to figure out what happened he noticed that his manipulating threads were trapping Underfell Sans by his extremities and soul, that hypnotizing red glowing soul, just seeing it made Error blush but then he saw the other Sans´ face, he was glaring with hate at him as he struggled occasionally to break free but the hell he isn´t stupid to move too aggressively, that would be his mere end…but…how did he end up like this? Wasn´t he who knocked him down before? It has no sense, but the most insane thing here was why he doesn´t kill him right now?!, he´s just a mistake! He must disappear!...still Error couldn´t move, his fingers were shaking but not as much as Underfell was, even if his expression was defiant he was afraid of what he could do to him what was very surprising, the guy has some guts.

“Go ahead and finish already!”. Fell yelled, snapping Error out of his toughts.

“WHa…?...bUt wHAt´S gOIng oN…?”. Asked Error still a little confused.

“HA! Come on don´t fuck with me, you know perfectly what´s going on! You PSYCHO!”. Answered Fell with venom on his voice.

“YoU AtTAcKeD mE”. Error said, frowning.

“Oh yeah? And was I supposed to do, huh? Just let you touch me?!”.Fell yelled again, remembering that awful moment made Error blush and wonder if he had similar reactions when he saw his soul.

“WelL…that was an option…”. Error said with a smirk as his eyes went down to Fell´s soul.

“Wait…what?...THE FUCK I´M LETTING YOU!”.Fell blushed when realized what Error meant and starting struggling more and tried to cover his soul, but the threads had his arms by the side of his head, hanging up as they kept him on the air with his legs wide open and a little hanged up too, letting him in a half lying down position.

Error came closer and closer to him, even if he could freely move Error could manipulate him, so he has no escape, no other than plead and hope that Error gives him Mercy, but that´s not happening, he can deal with pain.

“DOn´T wORRy…you´ll like it…”.Error whispered on the side of his head as he leaned down lying on top of him. “That´s pretty kind of me considering that you glitch of the Universe deserve the most horrible pain”.

Fell closed his eyes as he felt Error´s hand touch his ribs and placing it where his soul was.”Summon your soul”. He commanded, even when he has total control over him, damn he just wanted to humiliate Fell.

Underfell shaked his head and closed his eyes harder. Error didn´t like that answer and glared at him, tightening his threads around his soul, making him gasp. Error took the opportunity to shove two fingers in Fell´s mouth, choking him a little and provocating a moan from him.

Finally Underfell summoned his soul, it was small, a little weak and it glowed a beautiful red, Error chuckled and got his fingers out of Fell´s mouth to use his hand to touch it. Fell moaned louder and let his ecto-tongue off, blushing madly.

Error kept touching with hypnotized eyes until he started coming back to reality and noticed what he was doing, disgusted, he shoved his hand off Sans´ soul and freed him, making him fall on the ground.

“AGHH! The Fuck?!”. Complained Sans as his blush disappeared and his soul came back to his ribcage.

“nO!! I Can´T Do sUCh A dISgUStInG tHiNG!”.Error said to himself as hi placed his hands on his head and glitched madly.

“Hey…you…stop that, I won´t tell anymonster”. Said Underfell Sans placing his hand on Error´s shoulders.

“YOu!!! StaY Away FrOM mE!!!”. Screamed Error in rage as he shoved Fell´s hand away. Suddenly Error opened a portal and ran into it with the portal closing behind him, letting Sans alone in the snow and the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,that was short, again xD I don´t know why i´m making too short chapters but meh, I like when Error speaks normal instead of i CaNNoT tYPE PrOPerlY 
> 
>  
> 
> hahha
> 
> see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh HI! umm, You know I feel better and better at seeing the kudos, bookmarks and hits, i think they are good, aren´t they?
> 
> hehehe well humm I think I´m putting their progress to fast but I leave the last thought to you!
> 
> so to the chapter!

Error came out from the portal he had opened and found out that he was in Snowdin Town now, then he noticed that he was in the same Universe. He stood there pretty confused, this wasn´t normal. He was about to open another portal but then heard a ‘crash’ inside Sans and Papyrus’ house. Curious, Error turned to the house and lead to it. When he got there he peeked by the window and saw Papyrus throwing Sans to the ground and yelling at him. Fell Sans only laid there looking down, Error could tell that he wanted to cry and felt bad, just a little bit. Decided to stop that Papyrus without anymonster noticing him he opened a small portal and broke a window with his fist. Papyrus immediately turned and went out to see what happened and then with a last warning to his Sans he hurried to the town to find out who the hell dared to mock the Skelebros.  
Error laughed at him and then turned to the Sans inside the house, who was already up and shocked; no one had ever dare to attack them or their territory before, especially when they were home. Error stared at Fell’s glowing eye with a smirk and then decided to go inside, but a thought stopped him “What if he acted weird again?”. He stood there enough time to the Sans to notice his presence as he was looking around the house for any clue that could lead them to the fucker that messed up with them, at first he was confused, but then remembered that Error was a fricking-Universe-shitting-enigma-motherfucker and shrugged. He teleported behind him and chuckled.  
“Knock Knock”. Fell said with a smirk.

Error snaped out of his thoughts and turned to see Sans with his hand up, pretending to knock on a door. “hEy…i… KinD oF…sAw ThAT…”

Fell sighed, he didn´t want to talk about it but at least now he knows who broke the window. “Knock knock!”. He repeated.

Soon he got the message and continued with his joke, still a little uncomfortable. “W-wHo´s THerE…?”.

“Depression solitude”. Fell answered, a little crack in his voice.

“D-d-EPpreSIoN sOLiTuDe…whO?”. Error asked, a bad feeling going through him.

“ME!”. Fell said loudly, his voice cracked more and a few tears fell down his cheekbones and he looked down, ashamed.

Error looked down at him, he knew he deserved that but it didn´t feel like that. He awkwardly stood there and tried to ignore him but couldn´t, his sobs and hiccups could be heard on the sudden silence. Error looked around and saw no-monster. He sighed in defeat and looked again at the Red Sans.

“Knock Knock”. His voice didn´t even glitch.

“Huh?”. Sans looked up at him with a hiccup, his face blushed more at hearing his voice like that, just like ‘before’, that and the fact that he was crying in front of someone. He must look so pathetic right now. He felt lucky it wasn´t his brother at least.

“yOu SaY ‘Who´s there?’ ”. Error said with patient.

“Oh! S-sure!...Who´s there?”. Fell asked snapping out.

“Bo-Ho”. Error looked at Sans puzzled face and chuckled.

“Bo-Ho Who?”. He said, raising a bow bone.

“Stop crying, is not the end of the word”. Error finished the joke, obviously it was a dirty joke but he changed it to turn it in a more “supporting” one. He smiled kindly to Sans and kept looking at him.

Sans would feel offended if the way that Error said it hadn´t been kind and gentle, he didn´t mean to dismiss his depression like if they were nothing, he surely didn´t. And to reassure that he looked at Error´s smile, he didn´t look like a pussy that much now that he saw a not asshole-ish attitude from him.

“Ha…Hahaha…HAHAHAHA! You got me there bro!”. Fell started laughing loudly, tears on the corner of his eye-sockets, his hand placed on his head and the other one where his stomach would be on his shirt.

Error felt ease at seeing him happy, suddenly the awkwardness wasn´t there and a small blush appeared on Error’s face and laughed too.

Fell opened his eyes and saw Error laughing with a small blush, then he felt strange inside of him and blushed even more, his soul started glowing again, damn, he hated that.  
Error then stopped laughing and the awkwardness came back. Red Sans looked really cute-What?! No! He´s a glitch! He can´t be cute and he can´t think he´s cute!- but still he couldn´t do but try to touch him again. Reaching his hand towards his face, still a little wet from the crying. Fell froze and got uncomfortable again too, still he didn´t step back or smacked him.

Error got lost for who- knows-how-long and heard Fell muttering something. Then it became louder and louder. Then Fell started to shake him and he finally came back, it felt odd to not be able to move or feel anything for a moment, especially when he couldn´t to anything but see- that sentence worried him a little but he decided to put it away for now, he´ll have plenty of time to find out all the strange things later-. “wHa…?!” Error gasped and panted a bit, did he stopped breathing?, whatever he has no lungs afterall.  
“The boss is coming back!”. Sans whispered loudly.” He´s going to be really mad”.

Error turned around and saw Papyrus coming, stepping hard and angrily, frowning and a menacing aura rounded him. Fell shivered a little and then heard Error open a portal, he turned and saw Error leaving him again with a “sOrRy, yOu aRe bY YoURSelf tHis tImE”. Haha, very funny because he´d always been alone. Sans noticed that he didn´t do what Papyrus had told him to and then anger came inside him. “That bastard wanted to get me in trouble since the fucking start!”. He thought, everything made sense, he distracted him from work, tried to touch him, broke the window, made Papyrus look stupid and weak and kept him occupied from his chores and looking for a brat to turn into dust- even if Sans knew it was Error, he couldn´t say that to Papyrus- “DAMNFUCKINGSHIT I´m going to kick that glitching piece of shit´s ass”. He cursed to his insides as he mentally prepared for his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wasn´t so short as the last ones well...umm...
> 
> I hope I didn´t ruin the story u-u, when I´m writting I feel great and then I see what I did and I´m like "OMG KILL ME PLZ I´M A LOSER"
> 
> mhmmmm I wonder if someone actually reads my notes , don´t think so but it doesn´t matter people is here for the story not for my stupidities!
> 
> See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG !!! I never tought this would like to this many people... I´m so happy I luv ya guys ;-;
> 
> Thanks a lot 
> 
> And this chapter got rape, just letting you know D:
> 
> so to the chapter!!!

Loading…

Loading…

Loading Complete…

Error came back, even more frustrated than before. He just had been nice to that glitch! Must be that Blueberry Sans´ fault with his happiness and friendship stuff. The mere memories of what happened before and Blueberry´s actitude made him sick. Apparently he was too busy trying not to throw up because he didn´t notice a small human approaching him until they were right in front of him.

“Are you alright?”.They asked with concern.

Error just stared at them. The last human that this world needs to set monsters free. A smirk came along his face as he was looking for differences and similitudes between Underawp´s and Universe Abomination #13´s. This universe’s kid looks kind, gentle and weak…how laughable and the other looked like they wanted to kill everyone and erase everything from existence…very funny, that would´ve made his work easier but the sensation of destroying what he hates was pleasant.

“Let´s go Frisk, this guy gives me a bad feeling”. The tiny flower that the kid had in a pot whispered, but Error heard it anyways.

“Oh, come on Flowey! Don´t be like that, we shouldn´t judge someone without knowing them!”. Answered the kid in a convincing tone.

“Hmpf…Fine, just get ready to die”. The flower said annoyed.

“Okay, okay hehehe”. They laughed softly and then turned to Error. “Hi mister I noticed that you were kind of upset? So I ummmm wanted to give you this to make you feel better!”.

Their words rushed a little in the last sentence and suddenly put a yellow flower in front of Error.

Error stared at them. This kid is surely the easiest one. He decided to play along for a while and see what happens, still the last two portals just got him into somewhere else in the same universe so he can´t just take the kid’s soul without no one noticing and kill him, he knows that the monsters here are more hostile and strong than in the most of Universes.

“HEh, thAT´s VeRy KInD oF YoU”. Error smirked and took the flower from their hands.

“Are you feeling better?”. They asked, staring at him with expectation, his voice still very soft and gentle, but the flower still didn´t trust him, maybe the stupid plant suspected something.

“YeAH..I…gUeSs…”. Error answered, noticing that the child was a little uncomfortable.

“A-are you sure…?”. They kept asking, how annoying.

“I SaId I´m FinE”. He said a little louder. He never liked these questions.

“O-okay, that´s good”. They smiled. “Anyway I´m Frisk and this is my friend flowey”.

“ErRoR”.

“Huh?”.

“CaLl mE eRorR”.

Flowey started telling Frisk that they had to keep going and they nodded. “I hope we meet again Error”. 

That sentence caught his attention and when he noticed the kid was already walking away with the flower scolding him for being so careless with unknown monsters. Error´s smirk became wilder and he hooked his stare at Frisk. They stopped suddenly and said. “And…you shouldn´t dismiss yourself like that”. And then they kept walking.

Error smirk vanished and his grope on the flower that the kid gave him tightened, drying almost all life from it, he started to glitch more and more.

“You shouldn´t dismiss yourself like that”. He heard again and again from the back of his head. He felt uncomfortable and decided that he has been here more than enough time. He opened another portal and walked through it. But he came back in the same Universe. That was pissing him off. He opened another portal. Nothing changed. He tried again. But nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

He hated them.

He hated them so much.

And now he’s trapped here in a Multiverse glitch.

…

Fell was trying to shut his sobs so his Boss wouldn´t hear them. If he did who knows what could happen. He had both hands on his left eye socket, the pain was almost unbearable. The phantom feeling of his brother´s length still stabbing him and giving his soul a sick feeling. He just couldn´t stop thinking about it. He felt like shit a fucking piece of shit. Why didn´t he just die. 

Die.

Die.

Die.

Tonight´s punishment was one of the worst. Usually Papyrus only kicked him and yelled at him about how useless he was and that he should die. His brother telling him that always pinched his soul. Sometimes it was humiliating him in front of every monster. Or Fucking him until he felt he was going to turn into dust. And sometimes it was all of them. And for luck to Sans. This time was one of those fucking times, literally.

“Sans!”. Papyrus yelled loudly as he approached the smaller skeleton.

“Ah! B-Boss!”. Sans started shaking and sweating, Papyrus looked really mad. 

“So…hey boss…ummm…did you find-?”. Sans was interrupted by Papyrus kicking him onto the snow and took him by the neck. “You idiot! Did you really think you can fool me?!”. Papyrus yelled at him, magic forming from his eyes.

“W-what are you t-talking about?”. Sans feared what Papyrus was going to do to him. He had screwed more than once today. And all was that fucking guy´s fault. But Sans couldn´t be mad right now, the fear was everything he could feel, but he didn´t try anything because he deserved any punishment Papyrus had for him.

The other monsters stared at them, whispering things to each other. Even Grillby went out his bar to see. Sans was too lost on the pain his soul felt to even care about what Papyrus was yelling at him. Suddenly he was inside his house. Papyrus had scared away the other monsters and threw him to the floor.Sans was now shaking madly. He didn´t dare to see Papyrus.

“P-please b-b-boss…I-I´m s-so-sorry…”.Sans tried to apologize for today, for being lazy, for not being enough for Papyrus, for being a waste, for existing, for everything.  
“Stop crying you worthless scum”. Papyrus demanded and forced Sans´ skull to face his summoned length. It was hard, big, fat and glowing orange.

“N-no B-boss p-please!”. Sans tried to beg but Papyrus only got annoyed.

“Shut up! Don´t pretend you don´t like it!”. He said as he shoved his entire ecto-member inside Sans´ eye socket and began to thrust senseless.

Blood Tears started to come out from his eye socket, his pleading for mercy wasn´t being heard. It was too painful, Papyrus´ thrust where too hard and fast. His member hitting the back of his skull from the inside. Oh God please finish as soon as possible.

Papyrus held Sans´ skull to keep him still. After a while he could feel his release approaching. His thrust became more aggressive as he started groaning loud.  
“Stop weeping you wimp!”. Papyrus hissed as Sans´s sobs became louder.

Finally Papyrus releases inside Sans´ socket, giving the hardest and last thrust, hitting Sans´ skull and making him feel like it was going to break.

Papyrus let him go and tossed him to the floor. His member still hard. Sans tried to make the pain disappear. He felt dirty. He was so ashamed he just wanted to disappear. He curled himself in a ball and started to cry.

“How pathetic”. Papyrus said, repulsion on his voice. “Stop crying or next time I won´t be so gentle”. Sans could hear Papyrus´ steps go inside his own room. He didn´t even notice that they were on his room.

And that´s what happened earlier. Sans couldn´t do but cry and cry and cry until he felt asleep as the weak bastard he was. He just wanted to forget everything. He just wanted everything to over.

He just wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Red D:
> 
> and futurely poor Frisk D:
> 
> i´m trying to make longer chapters but it´s just so difficult!! ( and to think that I wasn´t going to post a new chapter because i was going to play Undertale with my brtoher but i already have a story with my sister and last time all our game erased and I can´t stand that DDDD:)
> 
> well
> 
> see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy all day but I wrote this around 12:00 a.m., now It's 1:27 a.m. lol I´m happy is Sunday e-e
> 
> Good night -u- Zzzzzz...

When Sans woke up he noticed it was late in the morning. He didn´t hear any noise around the house so he assumed that Papyrus had already left. Why didn´t he wake him up? Papyrus never let Sans to oversleep. But it was more than okay for him, he didn´t really wanted to see him right now. 

After a while he decided to go out. Even if he wanted to sleep he knew he would have nightmares. And Papyrus would punish him again. The memory of last night sent a shiver down his spine and unconsciously placed covered his eye socket with his hand.

Sans went to Snowdin Forest, he was supposed to be on his station but he can say that he was looking for any human if he was caught. Well that wasn´t a total lie, he had met Frisk days ago. He had been hiding him from other monsters, but the kid is too curious and they always find away to get in trouble. Still they were really nice to talk too, even with that stupid friendly flower with them.

“Sweetheart?”. He called them, stopping near a broken branch in the path from the Ruins to the small bridge that lead to his station.

Soon, from behind the trees Frisk came out, they were smiling at him, Flowey was still alert if he tried something funny.

“Good morning Sans”. They greeted him. “How have you been?”.

“Honestly, like hell”. He answered trying not to worry them but without lying.

Frisk giggled, thinking his friend was kidding, but then saw his expression. He was in pain and he had his eye socket covered with his hand.  
Frisk looked down. “Did he-?”.

“Yeah, but it´s okay”. He answered faking a smile.

Frisk gave him a sad smile, and Flowey teared a little. Sans was trying so hard not to cry, but the kid always found the way to get through him, even without doing anything at all.  
“It´s…okay…really…because you know?...nothing fucking matters…”. His voice cracked and tears started to form in the corners of his eye sockets, he tried to hold back the tears but soon he was crying again, now covering his eye socket with both hands.

Sans looked up when he felt Frisk´s hands over his, the kid was giving him the kindest of smiles. “Sans, smile for me”. They said.

“Huh…?”

“Please, stop crying, I don´t like to see you like this”. They asked, almost a plead. “I love to see your beautiful smile”.

Frisk took away Sans´ hands from his eye socket and held them tightly, then they leaned and planted a gentle kiss on Sans´ nose hole, making him chuckle.

“Haha…stop that kiddo”. His voice stopped cracking and a smile came across his face.

“That´s my Sans”. 

The three of them sat on the snow for a while, Frisk humming a human song that they knew from a long time ago, Flowey swinging along with the song and Sans hugging Frisk with his left arm, falling asleep. On time like this Sans actually belived that he could be happy someday. Soon he was sleeping soundly.

“Sans? Are you awake?”. Frisk voice waked him up.

“Ah, yeah…what´s wrong Sweetheart?”. He answered sleepily.

“We need to tell you something”. Flowey said.

“I don´t like the sound of that”.

“We´re going to keep going”. Frisk said a little rushed, but firm.

“What?...but it´s too dangerous!”. Sans said starting to get worried.

“We´ll be fine”. Said Frisk trying to calm him down. “I have to go to the barrier if I want to be at home”.

“But sweetheart-“

“Shhh, don´t worry I´ll see you again, I know you have a few stations around”. They interrupted him.

Sans looked frustrated, he didn´t want them to go, but that was selfish of him, the kid needed other humans, they needed to be happy and safe and this just wasn´t the best place to make your home in.

“Okay, but I´ll keep an eye on you, ‘kay?” He gave up.

Frisk standed up with a smile. “Yeah”. They started walking away and then looked back, waving at him.

“See ya’ later”. He waved back.

“Oh! And I´m going to see Papyrus so we´ll become friends!”. He yelled from across the bridge without stopping their walk.

“That´s great- Wait…WHAT?!”.

“I´m not going to do that”. Flowey said.

Frisk laughed as soon he was out of view. Sans just stood there shocked, his eye socket was snapping and he had a cracking, nervous smile.  
The human was going to confront his brother.  
…  
Error was looking from a tree the interaction between the three freaks, he couldn´t do but feel strangely good seeing Fell so calm and happy. But. He couldn´t bare that weird thing he was feeling because Fell was being like that with others. But the stronger of the emotions he had now was the anger that came trough him when he thought about what could Papyrus have done to him, he made him cry. Not that he cared. At least he was okay now. He surely doesn´t care.

Now that the kid was going alone he would be able to take their soul and finally destroy this detestable Universe abomination. Wait. What is he doing now?.

Error looked down and saw Underfell Sans letting himself onto the snow again, sighing deeply as he covered his eye sockets with his left arm. He looked troubled and he was muttering nosense about his brother and the kid.  
The glitching Sans came down and stood before the other version of him, snickering.

“hEy tHeRe ‘Sans Abomination #13’”. He spoke after a few seconds.

Underfell moved his arm from his face and saw Error, anger overtook him and his body snapped up.

“You!”. He pointed at Error.

“hUh?”. Error backed off.

“It was your fucking fault!”. Fell yelled with venom on his voice.

“wHaT aRe YoU…tAlKInG aBOut?. Error was confused at Sans´s accusation.

“You planned that just because you like to see me suffer!”. His eye socket was glowing harder and he was ready to fight him, but Error didn´t want to right now, he had to be careful if he wanted to destroy this world right.

“wAiT! I DoN´t KnOw wHaT ArE yOu tAlKiNg AbOuT! BuT… I KiNd Of…hAvE aN iDeA…”. Error said with a little discomfort.

“Ha! Don´t make me laugh! You have no idea what it feels like”. Underfell was getting closer threatening way, he was really mad.

“nO…bUt I´M yOu anD I KiNd oF wAtCh sOmEtImEs…”

“Wait- You like to watch?”. 

Fell Sans stopped and started to feel uncomfortable, now it made sense that Error wanted to touch him. 

“nO! It´S nOt LiKe ThAt!”. Error blushed a little when realized what he just said. Yes he watched. But because he HAD to.

“O-okay! That´s…I-i won´t judge you”. Underfell wasn´t going closer anymore, on the contrary he stepped back feeling awkward, it was probably because he started to get the feeling that this weirdo would molest him. Or worse.

“rEaLlY?”. Well that was unexpected.

“Yeah, really…so what the heck are you doing here anyway?”. Fell asked, changing the topic.

“oH, I WaS jUsT jUmPiNg InTo UniVErseS, tHeY ArE jUsT sO DiSgUSTinG”. Error answered with a dark smile.

“Oh, that´s…okay…?”. Fell looked down.

Error raised a bow bone, this guy wasn´t going to snap back or what?. He wanted to push this Sans´ patience but that would be too risky, maybe this Sans would kill him. Still he didn´t feel like it, it was weird but now pushing this Sans´ buttons wasn´t so funny as it used to.

“aNd…I NoTiCeD yOu wErE…eRRmm…UpSeT”. Fell looked up at him with surprise and confusion. “sO I DeCidEd tO gIve tHiS tO YoU”.

Fell was puzzled and shocked, the weirdo Sans stretched his arm and showed him a crushed flower and a chocolate. He saw Error´s expression, he was looking away with a small blush and he had an embarrassed smile. Fell smiled and took them from his hand, noticing he was shaking a little.

“The heck, thanks bro”. The red Sans felt his own blush appear, he stared at the gifts and shaked as he felt his soul pound against his ribcage, starting to glow again. He looked down and tried to hold it back but he couldn´t , how embarrassing.

Error catched Fell´s glow with the corner of his eye socket and turned, his blush became harder as he glued his view on the spot the glowing was coming from. Drawing his hand to the side of his head like a anime girl would do when she´s accommodating her hair behind her ear to have a better look on the boy she likes.

“What´s with that face?!”. Fell snapped.

“ErRr…”. Error snickered and shrugged. But then he felt dazed again. Trying to reach the other Sans´s soul he stepped forward but then stepped back again and felt disgusted again.

“wElL, i´M oFf!”. Error said as he opened a portal and left again.

Sans stopped glowing and shook his head. “This is stupid”. He looked at the flower and remembered Frisk. Oh shit. Then he looked at the chocolate and- wait a fucking second. THIS WAS HIS FRICKING CHOCOLATE!!!. So Error was the one who had been stealing his shit. HE WAS GOING TO PAY FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had Error´s powers...the pastabilities would be infinite (Fontcest everywhere!!! @//u//@). And what would you do?
> 
>  
> 
> I had something fluffier planned for the FSans and Frisk moment but I decided to save it for later but with Error and Sans, maybe...nyeh
> 
> see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,I didn´t really knew what to write lol, but if I don´t write it weekly then I´m going to let it without finishing, I know me
> 
> -Toc Toc!  
> -Quien es?  
> -Melissa  
> -Melissa quie?  
> -Melissa el pelo porfa´
> 
> jajajajjajajajaja :'v no tengo vida
> 
>  
> 
> so...yeah...
> 
> To the chapter!

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Loading complete…

“tHe HeCk I DiD ThaT For?!”. Error was cursing behind a tree as his glitching became higher, he had to go out from that universe soon even if he hadn´t kill the kid, if he was going to be catched and killed then why even bother?.

He opened a portal, but it lead to Waterfall, then Snowdin Town, then Hotland, then just where he started, he sighed in frustration. If he kept being in the forest then he would get killed, he had to find somewhere to go, maybe the Inn…nah, better not. He could be on the roofs, or on a dark place but that was too dangerous, everything was dangerous here. So he decided to keep trying to go out.

Time passed and Error noticed that he had made a mistake, he was out of energy, now he was more vulnerable. Damn it, how could he EVER made a mistake? That abomination most be affecting him already. 

He decided to lay down and think for a solution. He was feeling a little tired, that was unusual, he can´t remember many things of his life and he doesn´t want to, so he can´t tell when was the last time he slept. Slowly the Sans started to close his eyes and got lost on ‘dream-land’.  
…  
.  
.  
.  
“Are you choosing ‘them’ over me?”  
.  
.  
.  
“STOP THIS PLEASE!!”  
.  
.  
.  
“I HATE YOU!”  
.  
.  
.  
“I won´t let you hurt anybody”  
.  
.  
.  
“I know you can do better”  
.  
.  
.  
“W-wait…s-top…pl-ease…”  
.  
.  
.  
“Sorry, I can´t  
.  
.  
.  
……….  
Suddenly Error woke up with a jump and a strong glitch, his eyes were opened in horror as he panted and looked everywhere with his eyes until he spotted Underfell Sans. Then he stopped completely, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

“Hey, are you alright?”. He looked concerned, his face showed a kind expression and his head tilted to the side as he looked down at him giving him a helping hand.

“ErRrRRRrr…yEs?”. Error answered a little confused.

Fell laughed and smiled wider, still offering his hand. Error didn´t know what to do, he knew something was wrong but when he saw his eyes, damn he just couldn´t stop the urge to touch him.Slowly he reached Sans´ hand and held it, blushing madly at that view of this abomination. 

“eRrR…yOu kNoW…”. Error tried to get the word from his throat but just couldn´t.

“Yeah you welcome”. Fell said getting the unsent message.

“wHy?...”

“Oh, I saw you there and was going to get the hell out of you for being a jerkish motherfucker and gifting me my shit, but then… I decided not to…”.

“wHaT MaDe yOu dECiDe tHaT?”

“Well you looked really ‘cute’ when you were asleep so I decided to wait until you woke up”. He smirked.

Error blushed harder, he felt like he was going to ‘fail’ again and his own soul started glowing, but really soft.

Fell noticed that Error looked frustrated and he was gripping his shirt really hard, just were his soul would be.

“Still, if it wasn´t me then you would be dead by now, it´s pretty dangerous and the only spot I had to hide is already occupied, so…wanna come to my house?”  
Error turned and felt even more confused, this was really suspicious, it most have noticed on his face because Fell then said.

“I know, don´t trust on someone you just met but hey, I´m you aren´t I?”.

“yEs…uNfoUrTaNLy”. Error answered looked to the side.

“You still don´t trust me, it´s okay I understand”. Fell´s mischievous smile and glance made Error really nervous as he started to get close to him. “But… I think…”. He kneeled in front of him when Error was against a tree. “We can do something about it?”. Fell´s face was right in front of Error´s pubis, he started licking him with his clothes on. His eyes looked different, he had to note that for later. Error gulped as he felt his own ecto-tentacles-member starting to form. 

Fell noticed the sudden bulge on Error´s shorts and started to suck hard on the tip of it. Error gasped and glitched a little bit. Fell had his eyes glued on him as he sucked harder and faster, getting soft moans from Error. He felt disgusted, he could stop him but he didn´t want to. This was disgusting but…why wouldn´t he play along with all this for a while, he had done it before and he could do it again, just to feel like this again. After some time Error felt like he was coming, Fell sucked faster and harder as Error unconsciously moved his hips forward and came on his clothes, his cum dripping from his pant and some of it falling down his legs.

Error panted heavily and held his chest, his soul was glowing more now, and he could see Fell´s was too. Sans licked him clean and got up, he looked at Error for a few seconds and then started laughing.

“W-WhAt?”. Error asked confused and a little irritated.

“Just look at your face! It´s hilarious! HAHAHAHA!”. Fell kept laughing as he made appear a small mirror and gave it to Error.

Error looked at it and felt the anger come inside him. His face was full of marker with obscene drawings and words, on his fore head it said: Glitching Narcissist with ‘Fucking’ issues.

Error looked at Underfell and he just turned away and said. “Never fucking mess up with me again”. And he walked away. “And the promotion still stands if you want to survive then knock on my window”. He waved lazily and teleported.

Error was going to scream but then he started glitching madly.

Loading…  
…  
Fell appeared on his sentry station, he was going to follow the kid but then snapped out, his eyes came back to normal and he noticed what he did.

“What the fuck?!!!!!”. He yelled but then thought about it and said.

“Revenge, sweet-soured revenge”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was... I don't know I'm not convnced, if you want see it as an extra lel
> 
>  
> 
> I was wondering if you had ocs? I have one, her name is Airy :3
> 
> see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say xD
> 
> ...
> 
> so to the chapter!

Some things went well today. For example. The fact that the kid managed to past Papyrus and befriended him. Woah.Sans couldn´t belive it himself. They even had a ‘date’ and the kiddo is going to stay for the night. Better than the hiding spot that Sans had kept them on. And way better than the Inn “Where you can get killed in your sleep”. The three of them said that they were making dinner when Sans passed the kitchen. Papyrus even looked kinder than he ever did. Maybe that kid does have a spark that changes everyone around him to the good side full of friendship and love and that shit. Well if his brother was happy, he was happy too so the rainbows wouldn´t sound so bad if Papyrus ever gets to that point. “Mhmmm, I don´t think so”. He thought. 

When Frisk asked him if he wanted to eat Sans told them that he wasn´t hungry and was going to sleep. They nodded understanding and Papyrus only looked at him, probably thinking that he´s a lazy- bones. But Flowey, he looked upset. Sometimes Sans really hated that Flowey knew too much about him. But he was a nice guy to talk to sometimes, he was the only one that understood the RESETS and time travel, and he just wanted to talk to someone so he wouldn´t be so alone; because the longer he´s alone, the longer he spaces out about how worthless he is and how he should be dying right now because nothing fucking matters.

He went to his room and didn´t even bothered on taking his jacket off, but he did removed his sneakers and threw himself on the mattress. He stared sadly at the ceiling for a long time, he felt so lonely right now and he wasn´t really feeling like it to go with the others. Maybe Papyrus was being kind with Frisk but that didn´t solve the tension between them. He turned at the window expectantly, like waiting for someone to come. He sighed sadly. He wanted to sleep, he was so tired. But he knew that if he did he would have more nightmares. He tried to fight the tiredness but lost and started to fall asleep.  
…  
When the dark devoured this Underground things use to get…nasty. It´s not like the rest of the time it was a fruit-sugared-bombon but they were WAY worse. Monsters attack more frequently and disappearances and deaths are higher, not including the assaults and reaping. So considering that Error decided that he had to accept this Sans´ offer if he wanted to survive. Danmit. Now he had to spend more time with ‘that’, and that meant that there were more probabilities of acting weird again. He gave a glitched sigh in frustration and opened a small portal directly to Sans’ room, not even bothering on knocking or checking what he was doing. Fortunately he was sleeping on his sad intent of bed and didn´t even heard him. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and three voices: it sounded like Frisk, Flowey and… Papyrus maybe. Woah. How could that even happen?. Great, he´s stucked on a shitty Multiverse and suddenly many anomalies started to happen to who-knows-how-many-universes, jeez, this just made it harder.

A sudden whine catched Erros´s attention and he turned towards the Sans on the bed, he went closer to him and saw a suffering face on him, he was shaking and jerking his body like if he wanted to get away from something…or someone. Error didn´t know what to do, he just bended over Sans so he was on top of him. He drove a hand to his face and noticed how wet it was, he hadn´t seen the blood tears before. He tried to shake him a little to wake him up but it didn´t seem to work, then he decided to caress his face and skull while whispering incoherent words. After a while Sans calmed down and his breathing became relaxed, even his bones lost tension as he sighed deeply on his sleep.

Error stared at Sans peaceful face and glowed little, his eyes couldn´t look somewhere else, he looked beautiful. But Error wouldn´t admit it. He shook his head and felt disgusted once more. He moved from the top of Sans carefully to not wake him up and then he looked at the room, it was small and dirty, there was a tornado there, a key here and stuff, nothing unusual on a Sans´ room, except that on this world it was more degraded and the stuff looked more randomly spread.It gave a sensation of anger and depression. It even smelled a little bad. Well he couldn´t do anything about it so he just laid on the socks. Error catched an hypnotizing aroma and smelling through the air found out that it came from the clothing, he got closer to smell the aroma a little better and soon was nuzzling on the socks to get more of that scent. A small blush came across him and he turned on the side and looked at Sans again, a chuckle came out Error. But it quickly faded as he felt a pinch on his soul, it was sickening him, he made a ‘fuchi’ face and turned his body again so now he was staring at the ceiling. It had some cracks on it and some weird fluid stained on it. He ignored it and started to space out, he thought about the stars. His past. His present.And even his future. About the infinite Multiverse and all of it´s possibilities. It´s disgusting possibilities. Soon he fell asleep.  
…  
“Frisk…” Papyrus called as he was making the noodles for their spaghetti.

“Yes Papyrus?”. They answered with a wide smile, looking up from the sauce they were preparing.

“Sans met you days ago, right?”

“Yes”. They answered, a little confused.

“And…has he told you about…him?”. Papyrus asked again, hesitating on how to put his question.

“Well, yeah but…”

“Just get to the point skeleton”. Flowey said, hiding behind Frisk when Papyrus glared at him.

“I want to know how my brother is”. He said a little hurried.

“Like about…he´s feelings…?”. Frisk was feeling uncomfortable, they wasn´t sure if Sans would be upset if he told Papyrus or any other monster what he had told them.

“Yes…you could say that…”. The tall skeleton looked a little embarrassed of talking about this. Monsters never did talk about that stuff.

“Well…he´s…sad…”. Frisk said slowly and low, looking down.

“Oh, ehem, I see…and…do you know why?”. Papyrus looked uncomfortable, he had the feeling that it was his fault.

“There´s actually more than a reason I think…”

“Is it because of me?”

“Frisk suddenly looked up and stared at Papyrus, their expression and hesitation to answer was all Papyrus needed.

“I knew it…”. The skeleton started to feel guilty. He had been to rough with him. But it was for him! He was just making him stronger so he wouldn´t die!

“Papyrus…”.The called monster turned towards Frisk as they placed their hand over his.

“I think I know your reasons, but does Sans do?”. Papyrus remained silent the rest of the night, even when they were going to sleep, Frisk and Flowey were going to sleep on his bed tonight, but it was uncomfortable so they decided to stay on the sofa. Papyrus gave them blankets and a pillow and went to his room, turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmmm....yeah...  
> u-u
> 
> see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was wondering if someone else dislikes Toriel...
> 
> I´ll explain myself:
> 
> *She´s actually a very careless mother, leaving the children alone.
> 
> * She was a very bad wife abandoning Asgore in such a difficult moment for him, he had lost his children too and he is the king so he has a big responsibility, and is his people before his own( that makes her a bad queen too). And despite how they loved eachother she just said bye and left and say that they couldn´t be even friends. 
> 
> *When you kill Asgore but not her she becomes queen and even knowing that you killed other monsters she says that no human can be attacked.
> 
> * She was selfish giving such a big responsibility to Sans instead of taking it on her own, if she loved the children that much then she would have took it.
> 
> * She actually could have saved every single children and accompany them, she didn´t maybe beacuse she didn´t wanted to, maybe because she was a coward, maybe because she didn´t truly care, but she didn´t.
> 
> * She blames and talks bad about Asgore, but he is one of the kindest monsters.
> 
> * If she is alone is because she wanted to be.
> 
> * If anyone hurted Frisk, no matter who (Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, a human) even by accident she would kill them or hate them.
> 
> * Many people think that she is conprensive, but she isn´t, for example if Sans told her about the times he killed them, she would hate him.
> 
> * If Toriel knew that Sans didn´t protect you at all, she would hate him.
> 
> * If she knew that you killed everyomonster excpet her (let´s say you killed Sans too) or that you are bad or dangerous, she would protect you or set you free or blame everyone else saying that they were nasty and bad creatures.
> 
> So for that and more I dislike Toriel and prefer Asgore. If I could I wouldn´t stay with her, Instead I would prefer any other monster.
> 
>  
> 
> I´m not writing this to people to attack me, I´m just telling my opinion and saying that is unfair how people view Asgore and other characters when they are really nicer. If I find something offending on the comments I´ll delete it or bann the comment or ennable them ( If it is possible). Because I´m tired that when people gives a different opinion they inmediatly attack them, if you don´t think the same then please ignore this.
> 
>  
> 
> so to the chapter!

The next morning Sans woke up and saw something on his pile of dirty socks, he went close to it and noticed that Error was almost buried under it, the sockets worked like a bed and a blanket over him, covering the back of his body and almost all his skull, but his face and arm was visible. He showed a peaceful expression, his breaths were slow and deep and he was glowing lightly. Fell stared at him and he could swear that Error was rubbing his face on the socks like if he couldn´t be close enough of them…weird…but kind of cute…

Fell smiled and stretched his hand to gently touch Error´s face but stopped himself. “ I can´t be doing this…I don´t even know what this is! Could it be? NO! There´s no way that could happen and even if it was…I wouldn´t deserve it, I´m just a worthless piece of trash that doesn´t deserve patience and kindness…not even an honorable death…just the hate and pain, that´s what he deserves…”

After a while being lost on his thoughts Fell heard noises on the kitchen. He wanted to stay on bed and sleep until the end of the world like always but he didn´t want any nightmares or Papyrus getting mad at him, he still was hurt for the last time. He unconsciously placed his hand on his eye socket. Sans shook his hand and passed his hand over the side of his skull, like usual he was sweating a lot. It was probably for the DETERMINATION he had been injected years ago. He could control it but, on his own perspective, red magic was the one that could have more DETERMINATION , so it was harder to control it; still most of monsters here have red magic but they just don´t have it because monster souls can´t handle it. Whatever, that´s irrelevant now. He walked downstairs after closing his bedroom. Just to avoid Error being caught. Fell wondered if Error has had something for eat, to prevent he´ll bring some food to his bedroom. Yeah he can just teleport and steal something but that would be troublesome. And for some reason Fell wanted to help him somehow. He didn´t know why but convinced himself that it was because the sooner Error left, the sooner everything was going to be like before: hellish and shitty. But it was better than have to stand Error longer than necessary. Hell, he wasn´t even sure why he hadn´t left yet, maybe he was planning something. If that was the case Fell has to stop him at any cost.

There was an awkward silence during breakfast, Frisk was looking at his food almost all the time, only lifting his gaze to look at the two skeletons and interchanging looks with Flowey. Papyrus ate in silence, staring at Sans. He looked like he wanted to say something. At some point, he stopped eating and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He only stammered almost inaudible incomplete words and gave up. He looked down and sighed sadly. That caught Sans attention, his heart skipped a little at seeing his brother bothered by something. He tried to say something but Papyrus quickly sat up and left. Frisk gasped at the sudden movement and followed Papyrus, but he had already left. Sans stood there a few moments, looking at the door and then stood up and got out from the house only to see Frisk talking to Papyrus and he leaving fast. They then looked at Sans and waved Goodbye. Sans knew that he was just to encounter them on the next station, that was really close but waved back anyway. Smiling a little at them and waiting until they turned their back at him to teleport. Just concentrate…and…POOF! He was selling cat-dogs rightnow.

…

Error woke up with a jump and noticed that Underfell Sans had already left. Damn, what if he saw him while sleeping again? That would be really embarrassing. He looked by the window and saw that it was ‘Daylight’. He decided to open a portal but then his non-existent stomach growled. He automatically drew his arms across where it would be and looked around until he spotted a plate of cold spaghetti with a note. He just crumpled the note and threw it away. He sat on the floor and started eating the ol´ plain pasta. It didn´t taste that bad. At least better than other Papyrus(es) he had seen. He started at the socks while eating and tempted to take one. But he didn´t. His face had a I-don´t-care expression all the time. 

When he finished he decided to look around a little bit. He opened a small portal to Grillby´s. Not because it was a possibility that Sans was there, of course. And saw Underfell Sans talking to the child. He looked…happy. Again Error felt weird inside of him. He got a feeling that he should only smile like that at him, not another monster or a stupid human. He held were his soul was over his shirt and stared at them. The glitching Sans closed the portal and went to the pile of socks. Just because it was comfortable. He smelled the clothes again. It felt good yet bad. But he was just playing along, so he could do whatever he wanted. 

Error closed his eyes and it was like his Underfell version was there. He still was mad but he felt a need of touching him right now. Maybe that was how this Papyrus felt and that was the reason he used to abuse him. If that was it, then he didn´t blame him, but it still was wrong. Error tried to fight the urge of touch himself while he felt the sent on the socks. But couldn´t. Soon his member started to form. It was like his tongue but the one on the center was the biggest and totally cock-formed. Error still tried to get the weird feeling away but his tentacles moved like if they have an own mind and got out from his shorts and took them away. Then they traveled along his ribs under his shirt and lifted it up. Some of the tentacles pinned his arms at the side of his head by the wrists and others took his legs and parted them away so his hard throbbing cock was more visible and his entrance was easier to get. His soul started glowing and he was blushing hard; “Am I really going to touch myself?!” He thought as another of his tentacles entered on his mouth as the others caressed his body. With another tentacle he started to rub his ecto-cock and the last one fucked his entrance. Muffled moans filled the room as Error started fucking himself harder and faster with each trust. Always smelling the hypnotizing scent. His eyes were half-lidded and he rolled his eyes up of the pleasure. His soul was oozing a thick liquid and his cock was filled with precum. Always keeping his mind on Underfell Sans so he was able to imagine that it was him who touched him. After a certain trust Error got over helmed on a better feeling and concentrated his trust on that spot. Soon he came with a loud muffled scream. Cum was all over his body and the floor, even the socks.

He panted heavily trying to gain his breath back. His formed parts disappeared as he laid on the floor and dirty cloths. He lifted his head, he had to clean himself and the room. He lifted his tired hand and opened a portal to the laundry, he shoved the socks on it and started the machine. He opened another one and cleaned the floor. And lastly he licked himself clean and left his arm fall on the floor. He started at the ceiling and contemplated to leave, but he was too tired so he decided to go to Waterfall. He didn´t want to sleep but he had nothing important to do either, so he was just going to have a little fun outside.

Error opened a portal and sat on a bench with an abandoned quiche. There was an echo flower whispering “I wasn´t ready for the responsibility”. He started at his foot and hid his face under his hoodie. Something was happening to him. Something bad. And he wasn´t going to be able to discover what it is alone. He needed someone else, but he didn´t know who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Error pleasured himslef well 7u7....
> 
>  Edit: I didn`t notice until later that I forgot that Error had put away his shorts so I didn't mention that he put them back...use your imagination Urr ( Iwonder how many people will prefer that he put them back and how many people will think that he has no shorts while he's sittingon the branch lol)
> 
> see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering how people add images on their works?
> 
> I did some not so good drawing about this (not this chapter so far) and I wanted to show it to you because I´m too lazy to submit it on my DeviantArt
> 
> So to the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: So I did an online test of depression and it said that If you get 8 or more points you should see a doctor because you might have a depressive character and I got 22...I'm nlt that surprised, especially because these few days I've been really desmotivated or upset... but I'm fine :D I'm always fine.   
> And no, I don't write this for attention, just to remember it if something happens or so people know that they have to put attention to how people is acting before is too late...like...you know... (No I don't contemplate suicide, as far as I remember)

Papyrus came back to the house late at night, no one was home as he expected. He gave a stressed sigh and placed his hands on the table, leaning on it a little bit. Something caught his attention on the laundry and he turned to it. The washing machine looked full. Confused he approached to see what was in there, he didn´t leave clothes washing when he went to work that´s for sure, so, who could?.

The tall skeleton opened the machine and took one of the wet clothes. I t was a…sock? And not just a sock, it was his btorher´s. Papyrus seemed confused, why would he ever try to wash his clothes, saying try because they didn´t even have powder, they just were soaked. He examined it and noticed that it didn´t just have his brother´s sent, but another one´s too. It was similar but very different. The guardsman froze “Could it be that Sans was with someone else?” that hurt him. Yeah. It was his fault for being an idiot but it still hurt. Papyrus rested his back against a wall and looked down. For a moment it looked like he was going to cry but then he looked up again “No, he would never!” he tried to convince himself. And. Even if it was true he could get his brother back. Yes. He was DETERMINED to compensate everything.Just when Papyrus regained his position a ‘click’ was heard from the door. Sans was coming back.

“B-boss?...are you home yet?” he called from the entrance.

“Yes Sans, I´m on the laundry…er…And I need your presence here right now”. Papyrus answered, unsure of what was he going to do.

Sans entered to the laundry and saw Papyrus turning away from him. He shaked a little. He must be so pissed right now. “Yes Boss? D-did you needed me for something?” he managed to ask.

“In fact Sans, I need you”. And it was true.

“F-for –w-what?”

“Did you do this?”. Papyrus asked showing the sock.

Sans looked at it really confused. What was his sock doing here all soaked? Wait, was it…?

“Well?”. Papyrus pushed for an answer.

“W-well I-I…”

The taller skeleton finally turned and looked at Sans. He walked towards him and Sans started sweating a lot. He feared of what could Papyrus do.  
“Sans”. He said, but Sans only closed his eyes and mentally prepared for any punishment. But Papyrus only kneeled down and petted his head. “I´m so proud of you”. With that said Sans opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He had a gentle smile and a soft look. Sans blushed madly and Papyrus gave him a skeletal kiss on his head. Making him blush more.

“B-boss?”. Sans stumbled.

“Shh, Sans…allow me to make it up for you”. With that, Papyrus drew his arms around Sans to embrace him, but Sans took them away. Letting him momentarily disappointed and sad. 

“What are you doing?”. Sans said with venom.

“Sans?”. Papyrus tried again, his voice cracked, but again was shoved away. Sans didn´t dare to look at him until he heard a short sob.

“Wha- Papyrus! Are you okay?!”. Sans felt worried and guilty for making his brother cry. He cupped Papyrus´ face but he turned away.

“Paps”. He tried but Papyrus only turned away even more..”Paps, I´m sorry”. With that Papyrus opened his eyes like plates and turned to Sans.

“What…?”. He looked pissed.

“I know that I failed you, I just-“ Sans couldn´t finish what he was going to say because he was cut by Papyrus´ words.

“You don´t have to fucking apologize!” Sans felt even worse. “It is me who must say sorry”. Papyrus´ tears started to come out hardly.

“I treated you horrible and I didn´t realize that I was causing you so much harm!” For a moment it didn´t even sound like his Papyrus, but a different one, and that got Sans mad.

“Sans, you are my brother and I love you but… I- I was just trying to Save you! And I failed miserably! Since we were kids I decided that I was going to protect you from whatever tried to hurt you! BUT NOW I SEE IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!” That was it, Sans started crying too. He didn´t know. He didn´t mean. And now he was afraid of what Papyrus could do for keeping him safe now. God. What if he tried to…?! No, he had to take that thought away.

“Papyrus…You didn´t do anything wrong, it´s my fault for being weak” He said between sobs.

“No Sans… It was my fault. But I won´t commit this mistake again. From now on it´s going to be you and me against the world. Did you hear?” Papyrus said hugging Sans.  
Sans nodded, not even caring that Papyrus maybe wasn´t seeing him. It sounded nice. Just so nice. He could even picture them as a happy family, both of them and Frisk and Flowey and…Yeah…

They broke up the hug and looked at each other happily. Papyrus cleaned Sans´ tears with the back of his hand. Sans smiled. Papyrus smiled too. They went closer and closer until their teeth clanked into a kiss. Summoning ecto-tounges to deepen the kiss. Before they noticed they were on Papyrus´ bed. The tall skeleton kissed around Sans´ eye socket. Sans understood his apology and nodded. His moans filling the room as Papyrus kissed and licked every part of him. 

“Ah…Papyrus…”. Sans moaned as his brother kissed his member. He nuzzled on the summoned length and smiled at him. Then started licking it with his long sexy tounge. Sans moaned louder as Papyrus got his cock inside his mouth and started sucking him. Thrusting his head up and down.

“Ngh…Papyrus…f-fuck!” Sans covered his mouth with his hand but Papyrus took it away, now holding both of the smaller skeleton´s hands. Sucking faster and harder. Sans arched his back and started thrusting upwards. “Ah!...Papyrus!...I´m gonna… I´m gonna…!”. With a harder thrust he released inside Papyrus´ mouth. Blue cum driving his way down his chin.

Papyrus snickered and positioned himself between Sans´ legs. Teasing Sans´ entrance. Sans bit his ‘lip’ and nodded. He wanted Papyrus so badly right now. But Papyrus didn´t move.

“May I…?”. Wait. Was he asking for permission?. Of course he could!. Sans thrusted his hips to have better contact with Papyrus. And that was way better than any answer he could have ever given him.

Papyrus slowly entered Sans. It was warm-yet-cold and very tight. Just as perfect as always. Sans moaned and he looked desesperated. Maybe he wanted something rough. But not yet. Papyrus moved slowly. Looking at Sans intensely.

“Don´t stare too much!”. He yelled, blushing madly.

“Sorry, you´re just so beautiful”. Papyrus giggled and kissed Sans´ cheekbone.

The thrusts became faster and harder. Sans screamed loudly. Calling Papyrus´ name and moaning pleasurably. It just felt so good. A lot better than they ever imagined. After a long time that felt like seconds they came at the same time screaming each other´s name. They didn´t want this to over but they knew it wouldn´t. Not as long they love eachother.

They collapsed on the bed and cuddled under the covers. This was a better start. Sans hadn´t felt so much hope and happiness in a long time. Now he belived. He belived that it could be better someday. And for the first time in a million resets. He wasn´t going to have nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the ship :3 and I don´t mind (I even like this ship more jaja!)
> 
> No Error on this chapter(? I didn´t notice
> 
> And I forgot to say that Sans acted harassly with Papyrus because he thought he was just playing with him but then noticed that he was wrong.
> 
> See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what I wanted to say T-T 
> 
> But here it is what you maybe were expecting!
> 
>  
> 
> So to the chapter!

A few days passed and trying to pretend how happy they were now was getting difficult. Especially when Sans was sighing and smiling all the time. Papyrus had told him that he had to hide this, but Sans just couldn´t. But today they have a meeting with Undyne, and Papyrus was trying to look like nothing has changed, but when Sans is right next to him it was inevitable to glance at him once in a while. And Sans smiling and glancing back made him smile too.

…

Something was wrong here. And The Captain of The Royal Guard knows it. It´s just unsettling how those guys are acting. “They must be up to something”. She thought, staring angrily at them. Even if it was obvious nobody else seemed to notice. Maybe it was because she had known Papyrus for quite a while. Her faced turned on a sad and painful gesture. Yes, she trains him but…they really don´t know each other. But. They have met before. 

It was when they were young, the world wasn´t kill or be killed yet but she always was looking for someone to fight. She used to think that she was the strongest. And despite that she had no friends, neither she has now. All the other kids ran away from her so she just decided not to look for them. But Papyrus, he was different. He was beaming with joy when he saw her doing a spear. He said that it was amazing. And Undyne couldn´t help but feel a little happy about it. He said that they were going to be really good friends. And then the entire Underground changed, so she wasn´t able to meet him again until he came to her house to be trained by her. At first she didn´t recognize him. But then she heard his ‘Nyeh’, almost inaudible but still it was there; even if he tries to stop it, sometimes in a while it escaped from him. The fish monster started getting mad. Papyrus was the best example that this world takes the smallest light of happiness and turns it in a smiling shades or a relentless killer. She was glad it was the second one. BUT she does NOT care for him! He´s just a fool and he let the human past Snowdin! How useless are those guys…

…

When the meeting was over Undyne saw how the brothers left really fast. She was surprised that everyone was too stupid to notice. So she followed them, they weren´t using shortcuts and it was perfect for her.She was going to get to the bottom of this! And she was surely going to teach them not to mess up with her! MUAHAHAHA!  
But then she lost them. How was that possible? They just went around the corner!! NGHAAA!! Then the Captain heard something like…a glitch…she turned everywhere but saw nothing. Still alert she picked her phone and answered the call she was receiving. It was Alphys. She told her jut what she needed to know and she ran to the attack. When she moved her feet and jumped some threads hit the ground. But she was already to far away to notice or being touched by them.

“sHiT…iT lOoKs LiKe I FaiLEd…” Error said looking at where Undyne was. The he heard someone popping out.

“Yo! She´s just going to beat someone!...I´m not saying that is great but I like others in pain…”. There was a lizard monster without arms and a striped shirt moving around funnily. He tried to run but he fell to the ground. Error looked at him and lifted his arm to attack him. But he just stared as the kid got up and ran successfully. He chuckled. “mAyBe nEXt tImE…”

…

Sans was accompanying Frisk on Waterfall to look after them. In other words, just playing some pranks on them or selling them things that he didn´t have or that were just crap. So Papyrus was guarding around Snowdin Forest alone. There wasn´t much really, just the dog gang and some teens or monsters that didn´t like the town. When he arrived to Sans´ post he stayed there for a moment. Then he heard something from the woods. He turned towards where he thought the sound came from and summoned a bone- weapon. 

“Who´s there?!”. He firmly said with a very loud voice. 

When there was no answer the tall skeleton walked closer and closer where the sound came from and suddenly something blue hit him to the ground.  
…  
Sans was spending a good time with the kid. And of course he was a little worried that they would encounter Undyne. She wasn´t able to go to Hotland but Waterfall was her thing. Still Frisk looked really determined to make her their friend. Wow, this kid. But something was unsettling him. Frisk has more flowers around his face than they used to. He took some from them and they and Flowey acted weird. This is bad. What if something was happening to them? Then he had to find out what it was.

Trying to change the topic Frisk said that they were really happy that he and his brother were getting along now. And Sans couldn´t just stay upset.

“Yeah, if I knew that I just needed to shove my socks on the washing machine then I would have done it long ago”.

“If I knew I could find such a great family just by falling and almost dying then I would have done it a long time ago”. Frisk said, laughing a bit.

Sans felt commoved and hugged Frisk with one arm.

“If I knew that to change other monsters I just had to cling on a human child then I would have done it a long time ago”. Flowey said, not smiling at all. But it made the three of them laugh really hard after a few seconds. Why was it so funny? The hell they knew but it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While your brother is being attacked, you are laughing with a kid.
> 
> Isn´t Undyne the cherry of our sundae?
> 
> Flowerfell makes you cry?...Whoops! At least it makes ME cry)
> 
> See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something greater, but decided it´ll have to wait
> 
> Really bad chapter!!  
>  
> 
> so to the chapter!

Papyrus was shocked, he definitely didn´t expect to be attacked right now. The hit had him seeing blurry, he standed up and tried to focus and see who his attackant was but he just couldn´t tell until his vision became clear again. When he recognized the figure in front of him Papyrus stared astonished. It was…Sans?! 

But this Sans looked different, too different, so he couldn´t truly be Sans, right? Besides Sans would never attack him; if he could before, then not now. It felt horrible painful when something grabbed his soul. Papyrus gasped as he held back a scream. This enemy was going to kill him, right then and there. He was looking at him with satisfied eyes, his body was so…odd. The tall skeleton struggled but when he did so his hp lowered a bit. He tried to break free. But he couldn´t move. He was a puppet.  
He slowly reached him, his laugh was disgusting. He was in front of him now, ready to end him. He lifted his arm and looked at him for a few moments then he…

…

Sans was accompanying Frisk on Waterfall to look after them. In other words, just playing some pranks on them or selling them things that he didn´t have or that were just crap. So Papyrus was guarding around Snowdin Forest alone. There wasn´t much really, just the dog gang and some teens or monsters that didn´t like the town. When he arrived to Sans´ post he stayed there for a moment. Then he heard something from the woods. He turned towards where he thought the sound came from and summoned a bone- weapon. 

“Who´s there?!”. He firmly said with a very loud voice. 

When there was no answer the tall skeleton walked closer and closer where the sound came from and suddenly something white ran towards him and jumped on his chest, hitting him to the ground. It was a small and really annoying dog. It looked brave and mad. Papyrus stood there just looking at it. “This must be a joke” he thought as the dog bit his clothes. “Just don´t bite the scarf” he warned to the small canine. The dog looked at him and then kept biting, but now he was more interested on his weapon.

“Oh, you want this?”. Papyrus asked to it, sitting up and the dog sliding between his legs.

“Arf!”. The dog answered and moved his tail happily, looking at the bone that the skeleton was lifting with his hand. Papyrus smiled.

“Too bad”. He said, putting the bone away.Smirking.

“Woof…”. The dog cried and gave such pleading eyes, no one could say no.

“Pff fine, here you go”. He gave up throwing the bone away. Immediately the dog ran to get it.

“What an interesting canine”. Papyrus said, feeling extremely calm.

…

“wHaT DiD JuST hApPeNeD?!”. Error yelled in the middle of the forest. “I WaS sO cLoSe tO kIlL HiM!!”. The frustration on Error made him blind for a while. “ThE kId mUsT hAve RESetEd, mAYbE ThEy dIEd…mPh…..aNd nOw I´M bLinD, WeLl, gUEsS I´Ll jUsT hAnG aRoUnd bLiNDly UntIL i cAn sEe aGaIN”. He said shruggling it off.  
Error started walking through the forest and then BAM! He hit something…maybe a tree, yeah must be a tree. Error pated the tree, talking to himself; not noticing that it was actually a bear monster that was looking angrily at him.

…

“But Alphys dear…I don´t think that´d be necessary…”. Mettaton said, a little nervous about the dinosaur monster´s idea.

“Hahaha, come on you don´t have option anyway”. She answered cocky at the robot.

“But I don´t-“. Mettaton tried to protest, but was silenced by the scientist. She hel a control and threated him.

“Ah- But you will!... At least that you don´t want to be a ‘star’ anymore hahahaha”

“N-No! I do!”

“Then…?”

“I´ll do it”. He gave up.

“Mph…fine, get on the table”. She smirked wildly.

…

Sans stared at the ceiling of his room, he had felt the reset and decided to go back to the house. He was thinking about a lot of things. About the child. About the underground. The freedom. Papyrus. And that other Sans…now he didn´t remember if they had presented each other correctly. Probably not. He turned to the window. He saw some weird figures. A few monsters were on a crowd. Sans tried to see what was o the middle of it and noticed it was an injured monster bear. The other monsters were normal, so they weren´t trying to attack them, and even if they tried they looked dangerous. Sans gulped. What could have happened to them?

Then he heard a teleporting sound and turned to see Error. Wow. Why again? Hadn´t he left?! Or at least it was the most obvious thing to think when he had been gone for days. Maybe he never left or maybe he did and came back to mock him again.

“Heya asshole, hadn´t seen you in a while”. Fell said.

“hUh…aH…SuRe”. He said indifferently.

“Okay be as cold as you want then, but be careful not to FREEZE”. Sans said between laughter.

This time Error smiled a bit at him. But he was too busy on his thoughts to make another pun. Fell noticed and for some reason he felt a little bad. Hanging with the kid was really affecting him. So he walked towards him and tempted to touch his shoulder but restrained.

“Knock Knock”.

Error turned around and smirked. Maybe a few jokes wouldn´t hurt. “wHO´s tHeRe?

“Dwbay”.

“dWbAy WHo?”

“Would you let me Dwbay you a drink?”

Error blushed and looked away. He hesitated on answering. “yEaH, I MeAn i LOVE tO Be ThrEathEd”.

Fell smiled at him and they just stared at each other for a long time. It felt a weird…something…it was inexplicable but it was there and it felt good.

“Yeah but you know I´m a little lack of money right now”

Error only made an-undesciptible-weird-face-between-annoyed-and-understanding. Fell yawned. “I´m Underfell Sans by the way”. He said extending his arm.

Error looked puzzled at first but then capted it. “Error Sans”. He said. But not giving him his hand.

“Well Error I really need to sleep right now so see ya´ later”. The skeleton said as he threw himself to the ‘bed’.

Error stared at him. There were no more socks so he jumped on the bed too and tried to fall asleep with such an error on the same bed he was. “This is like a horror movie”. He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESET can save a life:
> 
> This is Papyrus, he´s a cinnamon roll papaya that was almost killed but a miraclous human child reseted and saved him. ( Papyrus: What? ) You can SAVE a life too with reseting once in a while.
> 
> RESET, SAVE, give MERCY
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:Excess of resets can turn out on being possesed by an asshole Chara
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> chapter was kind of nah :v
> 
>  
> 
> BAD JOKES
> 
>  
> 
> RIP PACMAN and TWO DOTS THREE emoticons 2007-2016  
>  
> 
> see ya!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on a live interview with the monster that was saved by a RESET, tell me how do you feel sir?
> 
> Papyrus (the victim)- I´m so glad I´m alive, you see I got a brother and a child and I don´t know what would be of them if I died *cries*
> 
> And you sir?
> 
> Sans (brother´s victim, has experience on RESETS)- I´m so relived, I don´t know what would I do without my brother *cries too*
> 
> And here´s our hero, what do you have to say?
> 
> ????? (The HERO)- I didn´t know but I´m so happy that I saved my friend
> 
> And you little whatever you are?
> 
> Little Whatever You Are (don´t know but it´s there)- I´m Flowey and I´m practically an expert on RESETS
> 
> Oh, why didn´t you say so?
> 
> Flowey (practically an expert on RESETS)- *Ehem* Well whenever Frisk dies they come back to life with a RESET, this RESET is possible because their DETERMI-
> 
> Mettaton (Sexy idol)- I felt the cameras around with my Star- insticnt darlings! OH YES!
> 
> Undyne (Thinks anime is real)- NGHAAA!! THE HUMAN!!!!
> 
> Alphys (crazy loser)- Mettaton! Go after them!!
> 
> Frisk The Human (can cook spaghetti)- AHHHH! *runs away crying*
> 
> Sans (over-protective lazy-pun master)- STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!! *Attacks* *Megalovania intensifies*
> 
> Flowey (A Flower)- FRIIIISK RUUUUUUN!! 
> 
> Papyrus (NYEHEHEHE!) *facepalms*
> 
> *screams* *attack sounds* *theme songs*
> 
> Wait no! Don-!!
> 
> *camera breaks* *static*

Sans woke up with a jump from his nightmare, he almost screamed but was able to suppress it. His eye glowed more than normal and he started sweating intensely. After a few seconds of regaining breath he turned around and noticed that Error was turning towards his side, staring where he was laid down with a deadly, horrified face. He had shades under his eyes and looked like he didn´t sleep.

“Hey, you okay there ‘Error’?”. He asked like if it was sad but yet normal. Just like when someone sees someone else really upset and they know they can´t help them, and yet is disappointing that they can´t get over it. But that wasn´t how he was feeling, his emotions were unreadable, as always.

Error didn´t even flinch. Fell sighed and tried again. “Error?”. What a weird name.

Still no answer. One last try.But he was going to call him by his name. “Idiot, asshole, bitch,…”. Many insults came in Sans´ mind, but he knew this wasn´t the time. “Sans”. He said hurried. It was weird to call him that, the lone name burned down his throat. Call him that took him a few seconds of deep breathing. Why was it so difficult? Maybe because it was himself but without being him. Ah shit.

This time Error looked at Sans, almost not moving at all but Fell could tell he reacted. He smiled forcefully. “Are you hungry? Cuz´ I know a place that sells the best burgers, they are not that good but they are WAY better than other shit, still not as good as my brother´s shit-cooking”. Error blinked and nodded hesitantly.

“Welp, hurry up”. Sans said jumping from the bed and preparing to teleport. “Let´s go, I know a shortcut”. With that Error huffed and opened a portal to Grillby´s. “Okay smart-ass, do what you want”. Fell shrugged and teleported. Error gave a frustrated face. He wasn´t in the mood to do anything at all. Last night had been terrible. He couldn´t stop seeing this abomination sleeping, he even leaned on his back and sniffed on his jacket. It smelled even stronger than the socks. That sweet, delicious sme- AgHhGH!!!!!! wTf?!?!?.

Error started to glitch more than he usually does for a few moments. But he knew that he had to keep a low profile until he can leave this disgusting universe.  
So Error crossed the portal and arrived to Grillby, hoodie on so no one sees his face. Hunger was killing him, yeah he could have just stole something but this Sans would notice, besides maybe with this he could get information of him to mock him or even kill him easier. AND not going when you are invited is rude.

“Heya, what took you so long?”. Fell asked and Error turned to face him but didn´t say anything, just made an angry face.

“sO, wHy Did yoU InVitE mE hERe?”. Error asked, turning away from his look-alike.

“Oh, so you can talk? I thought that you had lost the ability to do so”. Fell laughed sassy. 

“mMmm…So It wASn´t nOthINg?”. Fell looked at him, noticing just now that sometimes this guy didn´t make any sense.

“I didn´t say that, I just wanted to talk”. He said like if doing that was normal on the prision they were stuck into.

“aNd wHy dOn´t TaLk tO sOmElse?”. Error asked. Fell doing his best not to brust into laughter he decided to answer. “Well the kid is busy on Waterfall and Papyrus must be at work and other monsters aren´t…much for a talk…”. He shrugged and signaled to the other monsters inside the bar with his head. Yeah they didn´t look very interesting after all, Error thought when a hoodied dog literally ate a glass of…glass without hesitate. Error just made a “well, yeah” gesture as Fell continued. “Besides I wanted to ask you a few things”.

Error lifted his gaze to look at Sans. “yEaH, sUrE, AboUt wHaT?”.

“It´s about what have happened since you got here”. Error tensed. “But I would have to explain thing too and I can´t nor want”. Error relaxed, just a little bit. “But something I DO have to talk with you is about my brother”. Oh no. Why? If he had known that he was going to talk about him then he wouldn´t have came. Papyrus was something that Error didn´t like to talk or think about.

“He has…changed”. Fell said and Error could notice a hint of happiness on his voice. He half-closed his eyes in suspicion-curiosity. “And I think it was thanks to you”. Fell turned and stared at Error, his eyes looked shiny and Error wasn´t able to look away. “So I wanted to thank you for that and…ask you why you did that…”. Error blinked and after a few seconds it came to his mind what he had done on his house, it was the most obvious thing but he wasn´t going to tell him!. Error started blushing madly and his body tensed.

“Hey, everything alright on Error-land?”. Fell asked when noticed that Error was lost.

“tHe OnLy eRRoR lAnd heRE Is yOuRS!”. He said harshly. Fell moved away, offended and surprised. He stared at him with encountered feelings a few moments then kept talking, still looking at him with guard on. “So now we are settling things up and will be a happy family, God I even want to ado- well I just want to…I don´t know I been feeling kind of better since then and-“. Fell couldn´t finish because suddenly Error stand up, he looked upset and when Fell was going to ask him what was wrong Error looked deadly at him and then disappeared. Every monster turned towards Sans, who was perplexed.

“Here are you burgers”. Grillbz came from the nothing and placed the food on the bar. “Sorry for the delay but I was really interested on seeing you and your friend, I wonder why he left, maybe they got sick of you”. He added and smirked.

“Oh, shut up you Hothole”. Sans said and teleported to his station.

“Ah, he left the food again, still I´m going to add it to his tab”. The fire monster said as it was a day-to-day thing and added numbers to the skeleton´s tab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me I´m in the middle of a boss battle and these monsters are crazy!! Ahh! STOP THAT!....send help, my location is-
> 
> Sans (psycho, please HELP!!)- No cameras allowed
> 
>  
> 
> *BEEEEEEEEEEEP*
> 
> This program was bring to you by MTT
> 
> MTT, the brand of the glamour


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wonder if anyone notices the references of places of the game in my fanfic, like the branch and the bench or so....
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was going to be longer but meh, tomorrow´s Father´s Day
> 
>  
> 
> so to the chapter!

The day was kind of normal, the kid must be really close of the Hotlands. Sans sighed in frustration. Caring for someone is really difficult, and doing difficult things or making any effort was something that he already had given up to; because well, why even try when everything is going to reset and everything you did will be lost and forgotten? Geez it was detestable. But he kind of recalls why he accepted this. Papyrus. He didn´t want to forget him again. “He´s forgettable”. Someone has said long ago, Sans never believed it until it happened, lucky for him that they ‘helped’ him to remember. That memory, it disgusted him. Papyrus was so young, so small, so fragile and so naïve. Sans had fell in a ‘coma’ and Papyrus had wait by his side until he woke up. But when Sans woke up he didn´t recognize him. Papyrus hugged him and beamed in joy but Sans was expressionless “Who are you?” , that was he asked, maybe even more harshly because his bother immediately broke the hug and gasped, tears forming on the corner of his eyes “I told you” they said. Papyrus looked at them for a second and turned again towards Sans “It´s me, Papyrus! We´re family!”. His voice broke. Sans was looking empty and Papyrus tried to make him remember but nothing came back. Soon Papyrus had broke into tears, his cry was so hard and painful, it was like if he had given up on living and he was going to cry to death. He was so loud but Sans didn´t move a bone, he stayed there, laying on the bed looking emotionless at the tiny skeleton that had fell on the ground. It kept like that for Hell knows how long. After a while they took Papyrus away. He screamed for him, calling his name “SANS! PLEASE NO! I´M SO SORRY I´LL BE GOOD! SANS! PLEASE DON´T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!” it was heartrending but Sans hadn´t felt anything and just looked at him, then turned away as he kept screaming.

Sans shook his head, he didn´t want to remember that. It hurted so much. He was such a terrible brother and monster. Because he had abandoned him so he would be alone and helpless, literally, yeah, after sometime of no remembering him at all Sans got tired and pretended to remember him when Papyrus showed him a snowman that they had made long ago. He looked so happy but Sans kept it going. He took him somewhere where no one could see. He was so cute, Sans couldn´t help it but still, did it. He had abandoned him. Then he remember everything and came back. God he looked so hurt, he wasn´t even moving and a torment was coming. He took him to the Lab and treated him. But he didn´t trust him anymore. Papyrus screamed or ran away whenever he was close. Then he couldn´t stand it anymore and decided to confront him. He waited until Papyrus was alone where no one could hear them. He tried to make him understand but he didn´t want to listen. So Sans had cornered him. He wanted to break free so badly, he was desesperated. Sans held his arm roughly and screamed at his on his face. But Papyrus wasn´t even looking. “WHY?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH??!! WHAT DID I DO??!!”. And Sans let him go. Papyrus ran away and Sans didn´t even move “I HATE YOU!!!!”. That was it, he went to see them. He wanted to erase how he had hurted Papyrus and they let him. Never being able to forget was his payment.

Sans held a sob. He covered his face with his hands and cried on them.”It´s so worthless, God why can´t I just die?” he said under his breath. He could have died, but Papyrus was just coming by and he took him home, embracing him and filling him of gentle skeleton-kisses. Caressing him so softly and comforting him the best he could. Sans felt so lucky and relieved.

“I´m sorry”. He said, his face covered by his brother´s chest.

“Don´t be”. Papyrus answered. “You didn´t do anything wrong”. And he kissed his head.

That night they slept together. Papyrus never letting Sans go. And Sans wouldn´t either.

…

Sans woke up and Papyrus wasn´t there. He walked downstairs and heard noises on the kitchen. He headed there and saw Papyrus cooking breakfast, not spaghetti for Sans´ surprise. “knock knock”.

“Hm? Sans? You up already?”. Papyrus asked turning funnily towards Sans.

“Knock knock”. He reapeted.

“Who-Who´s there?”. Papyrus continued hesitantly.

“Honeydew”. Sans smirked.

“Honeydew who?”. Papyrus raised a bow-bone.

“Honeydew you know how good you´re looking today?”. Sans smiled genuinely. 

“Papyrus stared for a moments then blushed madly when he understood the joke. He was wearing his apron, it was pink. “Kiss the cook” it said. It was a gift from Sans. So obviously he wears it daily.

“SANS!”. He yelled and then turned to the stove again.

“You are so beautiful Papyrus”. Sans said and walked towards Papyrus. He caressed his pelvis and Papyrus squirmed. Sans kept touching him until Papyrus´ legs were giving up and he started to fall on the floor, but not complety, just enough so Sans could lick between his legs as he pleased.

Papyrus yelped in surprise. And Sans felt so turned on. He pushed Papyrus further on the stove, always careful to not hurt him. He kept licking his brother´s pelvis, making him moan and grunt.

After a while Papyrus formed an entrance for him. It was his first time. He took Papyrus´ clothes off and then his. “Are you ready bro?”. He said, teasing the wet entrance.

“SANS! STOP TEASING!”. Papyrus hissed and Sans licked his spine. Papyrus screamed in pleasure and Sans shoved a tentacle carefully inside his mouth.

Sans kept teasing the taller´s entrance until he was so needy and wet that he was moving his hips to get more contact of his tongue. “Woah, bro, I never thought you were so eager”. Papyrus growled.

“Okay, okay don´t have to be like that”. Sans smirked and shoved his tongue inside Papyus´ entrance. Papyrus gave a muffled moan as Sans thrusted his appendage and stretched him. When he was getting used to it Sans shoved it off and replaced it for his cock. Papyrus screamed and Sans seemed to love it. He waited until he was used to it and then started to move slowly until he picked up a pace. Papyrus was doing his best to suppress his moans. “Come on let me hear you”. Sans said between grunts and he removed his tentacle from his brother´s mouth and started rubbing his spine with it. “AHHH! SANS!”. Papyrus let a moan and Sans started to move faster. When Sans hit a special spot and Papyrus cried out the pleasure increased, Sans now was concentrating on that only spot and his thrusts became harder. He turned the taller skeleton so his back touched the stove. His thrusts were so wide and it felt so good. Their souls glowed at full force. “SANS! I CAN´T! I-I´M GONNA-!! SO GOOD!!”. “Yeah, me too bro”. And they came at the same time. After a while of regaining breath Sans got out from Papyrus and then sniffed. “Is…something burning?”. Papyrus stared at him and then turned away “Sans! The pancakes!!!”. He yelled at him while he tried to turn off the flames that came from the food the was preparing. Sans brust into laughter and Papyrus turned at him annoyed.

“It´s okay bro, I think it´ll still be good”. Sans said, smiling at his brother.

Papyrus´ face softened and he smiled proudly. “I know”. Sans looked at him and clanked his skull against Papyrus´. “I love you bro”.

“I love you too brother”. He said returning the gesture.

Error closed the portal to Undertale. It was fine,but he didn´t like to see Papyrus. He opened another small portal but this time on the universe he was and saw the human helping a kid from falling from a bridge. There was Undyne too. Error looked down and then opened another portal to Sans´ station and jumped into it.

…

Papyrus was walking across the Snowdin Forest. It was quiet and dark. His turn was almost over so he decided he was going to give a last check and then go directly to his house. He heard a noise, just like last time. He chuckled. “Did you come back for more?”. He said playfully and summoned a bone to throw at the dog but instead many strings attacked him, he dodged but there were too many.

“hEhEHE YoU BeT I aM”. Papyrus stared horrorized, but his face not showing it. It was Sans but different and…hell…he couldn´t even describe it.

“S-Sans?!”. He yelled.

“wELP tHat´s mY NaME”. He laughed and directed more strings with his hand. Papyrus dodged and dodged and attacked but this thing was way too uncomprensible. 

“What are you?!”. He demanded.

“i´M YoUr DeStRuCtIon, yOur sEnteNCe, YoUR wORst nIghTmArE…cAlL Me ‘Error’”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn´t confusing. I was going to do something different and it came out like this
> 
>  
> 
> Do you know about what happened in Orlando?
> 
> About the Dorito Rainbow?
> 
> About the message from Facebook´s creator?
> 
>  
> 
> Supporting homosexuality since I know it exist <3
> 
>  
> 
> See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter was going to be longer but meeeh 
> 
>  
> 
> So to the chapter!

Papyrus stared at his enemy, his movements were similar to Sans´ so of course he was difficult to read. He jumped when a Gaster Blaster shot at him. He threw sharped bones at him but he glitched and the bones failed. The strings are something Papyrus has to evade at all cost. Somehow they seemed like his ‘thing’. 

The battle started, the weird monster sending attacks from all directions, talking too much and laughing. Papyrus wasn´t putting too much attention to him as he was focused on not getting killed but then he said something that startled him.

“dOn´T You sEe tHaT yoU ArE jUst aN eRroR?, An anOMaliE tHat mUst Be ErasED aT aLl cOSt I mEan pLEaSe doN´T MaKE mE mEnTion eVerYThinG That´s wRong with ThiS uNIVerse!”. He said, like if they weren´t in the middle of a fight.

“Error? Anomalie?...wait…this universe? Wha-what do you mean?”. The tall skeleton questioned, what Error was saying had no sense!

“oH, sO yOu DOn´T KnoW? hEHe…wElL i gUesS I´Ll hAve tO ExpLAin It tO yOU aFter aLl!”. Error laughed, standing far away from Papyrus. “wElL yOu sEe, thErE´S an InfINIte mUltIVerSE tHAT hAs UncONTAble UniVerSES On iT, tHose UnivERSEs iNCrease On cUANtiTY In fRAXion Of Seconds; this UnIveRSE Is cALLED ‘Underfell’ a universe Of kILL or bE kILleD”.

Papyrus remained quiet, trying to not let this revelation go through him, keeping his position.

“tHEn yOu, well yOu Are Papyrus So yOu arEN´T MeAn tO be LiKE ThIS”. He signaled him all over.

“And now what are you talking about?”. Papyrus asked, this time trying to sound demanding.

“i´M SaYIng tHAt Papyrus sHOuldN´T Be Like ThIS, He ShOUld BE-“. Error cut of, his eyes suddenly looking down, his expression was sick and his body was fluctuating in such a way that he made the impression he was going to explode.

“Hey, you-“. Papyrus tempted but couldn´t say anything else.

“pApYrUS mY bRoThEr…p-p-pP-“. His voice was so broken it was almost uncomprensive .

“yOu dOn´T dEsErVe-“. Error moved his hand and directed his strings towards Papyrus who had no time to even react. He was trapped.

“hAhAhhhAAaHAhaHAhaHa”. Error slowly approached his victim and looked at his eyes. Suddenly something ached. Not just because the other Sans, not just because he was too close to such a disgraceful thing, but because he just realized that it had been so long since he had been this close to a Papyrus.

He placed his hand on Papyrus´ cheek, he kind of startled when he tried to move away. It was cute how vulnerable he was. That is how a Papyrus should be, cute and perfect. He smiled and let a short “heh” escape him before he reached again. He snarled something but his mind was too focused on his body and scent that he didn´t even listen.  
Error started to take the taller´s clothes and he saw how he flinched, fear clear on his eyes. “oH cOMe oN, dOn´T bE sCArED, i´M nErVoUS ToO”. Error admitted as he came back to what he was doing. When Papyrus was finally naked he stepped back to look at him.

“wOw, eVEn oN a UniVersE LikE ThIS Papyrus iS sTilL BeING gOrgeOUS”. He admired, making Papyrus blush and look away from the shame.

“lOoK aT mE”. Error said as he drove a summoned tentacle to Papyrus´ face, forcing him to look at him.

“I WaNT tO sEe yOu”. He continued, a blush of his own now noticeable. The glitching skeleton drove a hand to Papyrus´ ribs, caressing each one of them, leaving no spot untouched.

“Ah! Stop that you freak!”. Papyrus yelled, trying to maintain his composture.

“i´M nOt tHe FrEAk hERe, yOu kNOW?”. Error said, looking at his ribs without stopping his touches. Then he touched Papyrus´ pelvis, making him moan softly, but it wasn’t enough so he touched it rougher.

“No!”. 

“sHhHh, CaLM DowN… And WoN´T YoU SUmmoN SoMEthinG FoR mE? iS rUde tO leave someone WaiTing”. Error didn´t wait for a verbal answer just tightened the strings on Papyrus´ soul, making him gasp.

“sO?”. Error cocked a bone bow, looking at Papyrus.

Papyrus had no option than obey, his body wasn´t his at this moment, he was at this bastard´s mercy. Error saw how magic started to form on Papyrus´ pelvis, transforming into an entrance.

“oH, iS iT yOur fIRSt tIME?”. Error laughed, looking at the virgin hole.”wElL TheN, I´lL tRY tO bE gENtLE”. He added as he summoned a member and teased Papyrus´ entrance with it.

“Ah-ahh…Nyeh!”. Error looked up when he heard the sound that escaped the other. That was it.

With a single movement Error entered fully inside Papyrus, provocating a scream from the other. Immediately he started moving in a needy pace, a weird instinct taking over him. Pleasure the only thing on his mind. God it felt so good. It had been so long and this felt like a big weight being taken off of his shoulders.

“aH, iNSiDe yOu fEelS So GoOd”. Error panted, thrusting with full force. Papyrus was trying to retrain his sobs, it was so painful; he couldn´t understand why Sans liked this, it felt like he was going to tear apart.

“N-no! STOP! STOP IT I SAY!”. He screamed desesperated, not wanting to give up entirely, not because of him but because of Sans, if this monster killed him then he would do something similar to Sans or the child and he wasn´t going to be able to advert him. That´s why he wasn´t going to die no matter what this guy planned on doing to him.

“nGh…i´M-I´m gOnna…Ah!”. Error groaned as he came inside of Papyrus with a last, hard thrust. Papyrus cried out, he coming too.

Error looked at him for a long time. Both of them panting. He looked so peaceful until something hit him, his face turned into a disgusted one and he got up, looking at Papyrus with anger.

“yOu kNow, I Was pLAnNiNG To KiLl yOU buT I ThiNK I hAVe A bEttER iDEa”. With that he lifted Papyrus with his strings, Papyrus tried to resist but couldn´t find any strength, his body felt so empty and his soul was aching, he just wanted to fade right now, but he was DETERMINED not to.

“BUt bEFOre…tHe kiD mUst be fiGhtiNg Undyne NoW sO tHEre´s prOBably gOIng tO be a few RESETS So We cAn tRy aGain”.

Papyrus didn´t understand what was he talking about, but he knew it couldn´t be good.

…

“Bro?...I´m home”. Sans called his brother when he entered the house but it was really dark and silent.

“P-Papyrus?”. He called again, walking further into the house.

“Sans”. A voice called, it was his brother´s.

It was too dark but Sans was able to distingue Papyrus´ siluette. “Oh, Paps, there you are I was looking for you and-“.

“I need to talk to you Sans”. Papyrus cut his sentence.

“Oh, about what?”. Sans asked, confused and curious.

“About ‘us’ “. He replied and Sans blushed, his soul bumping. 

“Oh, Papyrus…I don´t think-“

“It was a facade”.

His soul dropped and he looked up in surprise. This couldn´t be happening.

“I was only using you, it was fake”.

“B-but you! You said-! I…I thought…”. His voice cracked, he wanted to cry so badly, he wanted this to be just another nightmare, but it wasn´t.

“You are only a worthless piece of trash and I don´t want you to be on my way anyomore, now leave my presence”.

Sans stood there a few moments and then teleported to his room, crying inconsolably on his bed, everything was shit again, he wanted to die right then and there. He couldn´t take it anymore, eachtime he was happy something snatches it away, leaving him with nothing but dust.

...

“wOw, iSn´T mY iMiTAtion Of You GreAT?”. Error asked Papyrus, who was being shut by a tentacle and was looking deadly at his captor. 

THIS WASN´T GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OTP ruined by Error NUUUUUUU!!!!
> 
> See ya!


	15. Couldn´t keep my promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gawd, longest chapter until now!, still in some scenes it was kind of mewh
> 
>  
> 
> so to the chapter!

Sans woke up and he felt totally drained. Not even his nightmares bothered him. He slowly sat on his mattress and stared at the nothing, his eyes half-closed. He looked through the window and saw the awful trees. He didn´t want to go out but he knew he had to. He just hoped that Papyrus wasn´t around.

He stood up from bed and walked towards the door, he opened it slowly and peeked to see if his brother was there, fortunately he wasn´t.

He walked downstairs and took a bottle of mustard from the fridge. He wanted to teleport to his station, but Papyrus might be there, but he didn´t want to walk, and Papyrus could be on the way too!

He sighed in frustration and decided to call Frisk…but Papyrus was the one that had their number. Maybe he left it on his room. He thought, a chill coming down his spine as he looked at the door. He tiptoed to it and gulped when his hand was on the doorknob. Sweating more than usual. “Oh shit if he finds out-…”. Sans shook his head. He didn´t care. 

Finally he opened the door and found out that there was no sign of his brother being there last night. The papers he needed to take to Undyne were still there and the bed felt too cold and it still had the smell of recent-washed instead of Papyrus´. No clothing had been taken from the closet, and his pajamas weren´t on the dirty clothes basket. And it just felt too empty. Sans took the first papers and noticed they had to be delivered since yesterday. The small skeleton opened his eye sockets in surprise, Papyrus would never do that, and he was here last night. Maybe…could it be…?...Had he finally…?!

A ringing sound shook him out of his thoughts and he looked at the desk. There it was! Papyrus´ cell phone. He quickly took it and noticed that there was a notification from Frisk but before he could even click a knock was heard from downstairs. He immediately froze. “Oh no…was it Papyrus?! OHSHITOHSHIT”. Another knock made him realize it couldn´t be Papyrus, why would he knock to enter his own house?

He teleported to the front door and peeked to see who it was. He shivered when noticed it was Captain Undyne. Quickly he opened the door. She looked mad.

“Oh, it´s you”. She said looking down at him.

“Yes Ma´am it´s me, can I…can I help you?”. Sans tried to sound respectful, it was difficult considering how annoying was this bitch sometimes.

“No, not at all but…I wondered if you knew where Papyrus is and why he failed to assist to his lasts trainings? And the papers I gave him were never delivered?”. She crossed her arms and showed her sharp tooth.

“Errr…I´m sorry Ma´am I haven´t seen him at all…I don´t know where he is either maybe on his post?”. Sans sweated and by the mention of Papyrus was making him nervous.

“He isn´t there, I have already looked. And if not even you had seen him…mmmhmmm…I wonder if…mph, nevermind, can I go in? I´m freezing out here”.

“Ah, sure Ma´am”. Sans wasn´t sure about this, but Undyne had been on the house before. BUT with Papyrus here. Oh hell. What was she planning?

“Can I look around?”. Sans turned to see her, she wasn´t even looking at him, still he nodded.

Undyne walked towards the kitchen and noticed there were no signs of someone using it recently, not even recent washed dishes, she opened the fridge and looked at all the left overs and chips. She closed it again with a grunt. And saw the sink, it was incredibly high, but knowing Papyrus…it was normal. She opened it and saw a dog inside it. It jumped and ran away with a bone, it was one of Papyrus´ bones.

The fish walked outside the kitchen and stared at Sans. He was just standing there, following her with his gaze. She saw a rock on a table. This guys were so weird. She continued past the living room and saw some weird liquid on the floor, she kneeled down and examined it. “It looks like…cumImeanblood!”. She startled and practically jumped away, blushing when Sans looked at her with confusion. She looked away embarrassed and kept walking. She went upstairs and opened Papyrus´ room. It looked normal, she thought. She gazed around and saw the papers. The Royal Guard walked towards them and noticed they weren´t done. Her face became one between frustrated and raged. THIS WAS UNBELIVABLE!!!. “NGHAAAAA!!!”. She screamed and ran towards the door, rolled downstairs and jumped, slashing the papers into ashes with her spear. She landed again, her fist hitting the floor and one knee down. Her hair covered her face and Sans walked backwards. She turned towards him and slowly directed him.

“Papyrus didn´t do his papers! He didn´t assist to his train! He didn´t go to his post! AND HE DIDN´T CAPTURE THE HUMAN!!!!! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!!!!!!! When I find him…I´m gonna make him PAY!!!! NGHAAAAAA!”. And she did a somersault, kicked the door open and and made a flip outside.

“Phew…man she´s so crazy”. Sans huffed and went outside. As he walked he noticed many monsters weren´t around, he decided to go to Grillby´s. He entered and it was almost empty. He stared at the empty seats as he walked towards the bartender.

“Heya Grillbz, so um…It looks like dead here right?”. Grillbz nodded and moved his finger in order to move closer.

“There are rumors of missing monsters, some think that is because of the human you brought here the other day”. He whispered to Sans, who looked offended at such an accusation.

“They would never hurt anybody! Not even a stupid, annoying hot-guy like you”. Sans whispered too, glancing at the monsters that looked curious.

“Whatever, it´s usually not my problem but my customers are disappearing too, and that´s bad for me”. Grillby said uninterested, regaining posture and cleaning a glass. “The usual?”. He asked after a few seconds.

“Sure, I´m starving”. After a while Grillby came with Sans´ food and placed it in front of Sans. The skeleton could notice something was up with him, he drove his eyes to his arm and noticed it was ripped. “Hey, Grillbz, what happened to you?”.

Grillby took a moment to understand but when noticed he immediately answered. “Nothing at all, I was attacked this morning, I don´t know who was it but it was strong”. He looked down and placed his hand on his injured arm. His fire looked kind of dead there.

Sans just stared at it. It was rare that someone attacked Grillby, he was usually out of battles and just as many monsters he wasn´t a real fighting one. Grillby was looking away but when noticed Sans was still looking at him he snapped. “Take a photo, It´ll last longer”. Almost immediately Sans chuckled and pretended to have a camera and said “click”. Making Grillby to turn red for a moment.

“Okay, okay, don´t need to get like that”. Sans gave a bite to his burger, sometimes talking with Grillby was fun, even if they weren´t actually friends he was a good listener, but if he cared what people said, well that was something totally different. 

Sans tried to divert his mind, but he couldn´t. These sudden disappearances. And Papyrus. Something was up and it was bad. He gulped. Could it be that all those nightmares?...nah he didn´t think so, but it was a pastability. He mentally laughed, he wished his brother had heard that pun. Just to piss him off.

He finished and pushed his seat away. “Welp, gotta go, Papyrus gets angry when I take breaks. See ya”. He walked and noticed Grillby was staring at him.

“Oh, and Grillbz…put that on my tab”. He winked and pointed to him and then teleported back. The dog gang turned towards Grillby, who looked like he was rolling his eyes as he did so.

…

Sans looked at the phone and noticed that Papyrus had many missed calls from Frisk. He tempted to call them back but he didn´t want to, he just added Frisk´s number to his own phone. 

His station was colder than usual and the teens that used to be around the forest couldn´t be seen anywhere either. He wondered if it was happening everywhere. Or if the king was behind this. It could be, yeah. Maybe his brother was helping with this and that´s why he was like that last night. Sans sighed. He was just hopeless, how could he never learn?  
While he was mentally arguing about how stupid he is he noticed that Error was there and he almost fell to the snow.

“Man! Don´t scare me like that!”. He yelled at him.

“hEh, SorRy fOr ThaT BuT I wAs iNteReSted oN kNowING hOw LoNg WoUld YoU TaKE On nOTicINg I WaS hEre”. He chuckled and Sans couldn´t do but smile.

“sO, I WaNTed tO tAlk tO yOu aBoUT SoMetHInG…”. Error said, looking away.

“Really? What is it?”. Sans stared in confusion.

“I HaVe NotICed I hAve DeVeLOPeD SoMeThiNg aND aS iT tURns OuT tHAt YoU aRe So..yOu, wElL I´lL lEt YoU HaNg oUt WitH mE”.

Sans stared, this guy was really…

Well, Sans had nothing better to do, and the kiddo well, he was busy trying to get out and he wasn´t near any station of his so…well.

“Fine, we could go somewhere I know, no one goes there so, don´t worry”. Sans took Error´s arm and teleported to a bench. The quiche he had abandoned was´t there anymore but he didn´t mind. He sat on the bench and signaled Error to sit up too. He looked suspicious at him and did sat up.

“dOn´T trY tO tOucH Me!...” He adverted.

Sans only ‘aha’ him and noticed his strings were going somewhere, he tried to follow them but wasn´t able to, they were just too messy and long.  
Error started talking about some shit and Sans could only look at the nothing, thinking about his brother. It felt so bad. He just wanted to cry. He just couldn´t help…even if he knew…even if he knew he deserved that, that he was just so…useless, he had liked how things were turning out until last night, and now it hurted like hell. He sobbed. Oh, how weak he was.

Error turned at him “hEy, I tHoUgTh YoU wOuldN´T cRy AnyMorE”. He furrowed his brow-bones and gave him a small push.

“SHUT UP!!”. He screamed.

Error startled backwards and felt kind of bad. Could it be that this was his fault? Usually this was funny but, usually there was no crying.

“hEy, sErIOusLy, WhAtevEr It Is, Is OkaY”.

“How do you know? Agh, you are just so…I don´t know why accepted to hangout with you…You just wouldn´t understand”. Fell placed his palm on his face and looked down. Soon Papyrus´ cell phone started buzzing. He opened it and answered the call.

“Y-yes sweetheart?”. He tried not to sound like he was crying.

“Sans? What´s wrong? Papyrus hadn´t call me and he doesn´t answer me, I was on Hotland and there were no monsters, I´m on Core now and it´s the same!”.

Sans stayed perplexed. Oh no, this couldn´t be. It was different from his dreams but it still looked like the same result! “I- I´m sorry sweetheart, don´t worry I´ll see you in the Last corridor, okay? We´ll get to the end of this, I promise”.

“Wait, you don´t know where Papyrus is?”. Frisk sounded mad.

“No, but it doesn´t matter, I don´t want to know”.

“Sans! Your brother disappeared days ago and you act like if nothing was happening! Did you fight?”.

Wait, days ago? But he was home last night. Sans looked at the date that his phone marked and noticed that it wasn´t the day he thought, but around a week after that. “Frisk…I think something is REALLY wrong, I- I´m sorry, see ya later okay?”. His sweat became cold and his eye lights quivered “Sans wait-“ and he hanged up the call. Did he sleep for a week?! Everyone was dying and he was asleep! Oh God, no, why? Why was he so-

Fell turned to see Error, who had placed his hand on his shoulder. “I kNow wHaT yOu fEeL, aND I tHiNk yOu NeEd a LiTtLe…releAsE”. The last word was whispered to his ‘ear’. Sans froze. “Error, I don´t deserve what you want to give me, I don´t deserve any kind of love”. He sobbed.

Error looked at him. “mAyBE, bUt wE aRe tHe SaME gUy…iN a WaY, sO does that ReAllY cOunT?”. He continued, trqcing lines around Sans´ spine.

“I-I don´t know”. He sighed at the feel, his breath was becoming heavy.

“I DoN´t kNow eIthER...jUsT lEt mE hElP yOu FoRgEt tHE PaIn hE cAuSed”. Somehow, his voice was turning him on. Error moved closer to him and locked eyes, his look was hungry and inviting. And that smirk.

How does he know that Papyrus made him feel bad? Sans barely thought as he leaned back and supported his weight on his arms as Error tracked down to the middle of his legs, that were spread apart.

“lEt mE hAvE yOu”. He kept saying as he licked Sans´ formed member. “Until I end you”.

Sans flinched and moved away from Error. “See?! That´s it! You are just using me! First you act like you like me and then you act like I disgust you!You just think I´m a fucking error of the universe!”. He screamed, his tears coming wider across his face. Error cupped his cheeks and looked right at his eyes.

“yEs! yOu aRE a eRroR oF tHE uNIvERSe bUt yOu KNOw WhaT?! YOu ArE tHE most BEaUTifUl eRrOR I´Ve EvER sEeN!”. He stared at him and whispered something that sounded like “something#13…”.

Error panted and leaned down so Sans´ chin was resting on Error´s shoulder. “Thanks”. Sans sobbed and buried his face on it. He smelled good…so good…just like… “PAPYRUS!”. He yelled, without thinking it.

Error moved away and looked at Fell. Everything makes sense now. “You! You did this!”. He pointed towards Error and stood up, preparing to teleport.

Error looked down, his glitching became totally insane as he laughed, it didn´t even sound like a laugh but just a disturbing noise. Suddenly many portals started appearing. Sans turned to Error in fear and teleported when he moved. He was just outside the Judgment Hall and saw many monsters around.

“What´s happening?!”. He asked.

“Dr. Alphys evacuated us here”. Grillby answered, holding a fire monster girl that he presumed was his daughter. Sans looked around and saw a lizard monster looking for their sibiling, finally appearing. Their name was Monster Kid he remembered. Something pinched Sans´ soul, his brother. He kept looking around and tried to find Frisk, but they were nowhere to be found. Until Flowey appeared from the ground. “Trashy smiles!”. He called and as Sans went closer he noticed there was Frisk, flowers covering almost everything of their body and they looked so weak, lying on the ground. He took Frisk on his back and called them to wake up, but their voice was to weak. “Come on sweetheart, I´m here”.

“S-Sans…?”.

“Yes it´s me, hold on I´m gonna protect you okay? We just have to-“. God He had no clue of what to do. And teleporting with Frisk like this! No, it was too dangerous.

“Sans, remember Frisk can reset”. Flowey said. Looking determined at him.

“Y-you are right!But-“

“We need to be at the Ruins for it to be a True Reset, maybe, still it´s safer there”.

“We can´t go there is to far away! Besides Error could-“.

“Do not worry, my people. I will give my life for you if necessary”. The king said and looked at Sans. “I know who you are and what you are hiding, yet I do know more thanks to this flower…I understand that something is happening and that human could save us”. He sighed.

“I will fight too”. A familiar female voice said from behind and Asgore immediately looked at her. “Tori…”. He whispered and his eyes shone.

“Asgore”. She said, and kind of smiled.

“You will not fight, perhaps keep the weakest monsters away from danger, and so yourself”. He said, it didn´t sound like and order but not as a question either.

“I am sorry, but I will fight, beside you Asgore and for this world, as we should have done many years ago”. She refused and stepped forward.

They looked at eachother for a seconds and everyone stared.”As you wish my Queen”. Soon many threads started appearing from beyond the Hall and Asgore turned at them. “Go, We´ll try to stop them”. He said, and many other monsters prepared for battle too. He looked at Grillby who pushed the girl away from danger and summoned a fire attack. God, he never thought monsters could be like this. He nodded and ran towards the Ruins. Flowey disappeared.

When he was in The middle of Hotland more threads appeared. “No! How could he kill everyone that easily?!”. He yelled and as one was about to hit him a missile cutted them off. Mettaton NEO appeared on the sky and nodded at him to continue. Sans turned away and saw Alphys, looking at the battle, she attacking too. He continued.

Yet on the Waterfalls he was attacked again, but this time Undyne appeared. She smirked at him and threw many spears to her enemy. It still made wonder Sans if Mettaton had lost.

Finally he reached the door of the Ruins and just as he was about to open the door a thread took his arm, he struggled as he could as Frisk was still on his back. Flowey came and attacked Error, who finally showed himself. Flowey cut the thread and stared at Error. “Took you long, were you shy?”. Sans snarled at him as he held thighter on Frisk.

“yOu know I hAven´t bEeN ShY”. He felt a déjà vu, but this time he will succeed way better than last time on Underswap.

“I tHOuGht YoU wErE a ThrEaT, bUt I guess I OvErEStIMAted ThiS uNIVERSe”. He lifted his arms and sent an attack of Gaster Blasters. But he failed. Sans looked up and noticed he had been blinded by some glitches of his own and he took the opportunity to escape. Finally, he arrived to a golden flowers that were lighten by the Sun from above them. I t was beautiful but there was no time for that. He placed Frisk on the flowers and Flowey started to talk to them. But he wasn´t reactioning.

“Come on sweetheart, I need you, we all need you…you have to be DETERMINED!”. 

Frisk was in a dark place and they were feeling lost. A voice called. It was Chara. “Chara, I can´t keep going, these flowers…have drained my life”.

“Frisk, don´t give up, it cannot end now, stay DETERMINED!”. They said.

“You are right…”. They opened their eyes and saw Sans and Flowey there. Some of the flowers were gone. Frisk turned around and saw two options “Continue” and “Reset”.

“Oh no! I thought you´d be able to make a True Reset!”. Flowey panicked. 

“That´ll do for now, go ahead Frisk”. Sans interrumpted.

Frisk looked at the options and drove his hand to click on “Reset” he was just about to touch it, then everything will go back to the moment they fell there, it was for the best- But when they were just about to click a thread grabbed them and took them away.

“FRISK!!”. The other two monsters yelled.

“LET THEM GO!”. Sans screamed and turned deadly towards Error. “Y-you?”. Frisk stared, this monster was the same one they had met days ago on the forest, it hurted just thinking about it.

“dOn´T yOu sEe? yOu could have just CoMe wITh mE, aND nothing oF tHIs WoULD bE hAPPeNiNg”. He looked down at Sans, his eyes emotionless.

“Liar!”. Flowey said, preparing an attack.

“c´MoN, I EveN BrOUghT yOu a SUrPRIsE!”. He chuckled and let his strings show…Papyrus?!

“Papyrus?! What had you done to him?!”. He looked at his brother, injured, naked and filled of…please…don´t tell me he…

The anger increased like hell inside of Sans. His eyes glowed in a furious red and his magic was visible around him. He summoned his Gaster Blasters and shot at Error.

“wOw, LoOks LikE someone iS mAd! HehE”. Error teased, dodging the attack.

“LET.THEM.GO”. Sans demanded.

“THeSe TwO? hAhHaA, I don´t think so”. He sended some bones at Sans and Flowey, both of them dodging them.

“hEy, nO hArd FeEliNgS, I´M just DoING My WorK”. He explained as their battle became fierce. “bUt, HeY, I GoT yOu a PRopoSsitIOn”. He continued, jumping from another Gaster Blaster. “yOu cAn cOMe WiTh Me AnD I Won´T eNTirElY ERaSe tHIs WOrlD, nOt JUsT BECaUSe I cAn´T”.

Sans looked interested. What did he mean with ‘can´t’ ? “So , whAT do YoU sAy?”.Error winked.

“Heh, sorry but”. He jumped and cut the threads that held Frisk and Papyrus. “I won´t be ‘tangled’ by your ‘threads’ “. He smirked and summoned many Gaster Blasters that did hit Error, but didn´t kill him.

“Papyrus, are you okay?”. Sans kneeled down and held Papyrus´ head. “Sans… I´m sorry… I…”. He coughed.

“No, it´s me go has to apology”. He smiled and turned to Flowey. “Go hide”. Flowey nodded and took Papyrus and Frisk away.

“Now Error, let´s begin the real battle”. Error stood up and looked at him with hate. Sans did the same. This wasn´t a joke. This guy wanted to destroy his universe and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

Error shot his threads at him. But Sans moved. Fell tried to hit him with his bones. But they hit the ground instead. And so the battle kept going. Until both of them were exhausted. 

“wHY arE yOu sTIlL fIgHtIng FoR tHeM And For ThiS wORld? DiDN´t yOu HaTE TheM? DiDN´´t yOu hAte HeRE?”.

“I was tired of how the life was here and how the others loathed eachother, but lately, I noticed that…anyone can change if they just try, even when that person doesn´t think like that”.

“wha- t-The HeLl YoU aRE talking AbOuT?!”. Error looked at him, his eyes showed terror, he didn´t know why.

“I know, that´s stupid but…I´ve seen it, so I think that you can change too, I´m giving you a last chance, just give up and leave forever”.

“y-yOu cAn´T tell mE whAt tO Do! I Don´T eVEn hAvE tO lOSteN At yOu! BEcaUSE yOu kNOw? NOnE Of yOu SHOuLD HaVE EVeR EXISTED”.Error took his hands to his face and the lines under his eyes turned out to be more strings, that glued to his hand, making him look even more bizarre.

“Hey, fuck man, just chill down, stop that shitty talk of yours and see reality! What you are doing is WRONG and you need to stop NOW”. Fell got tired of emotion talk and decided to say things straight, this guy needed to get it. “You can´t just go and kill everybody just because they are “anomalies or whatever you call ´em” that is so FUCKED UP!! You are so FRICKING CRAZY!!, your intentions may be good but you are on the wrong path, seriously where In HELL you got the idea of destrying universes? How could there ever be a SINGLE UNIVERSE?! It´s easier, hell yeah, but if that´s your narcissist reason, then you are even WORSE than any other Sans, see, before calling others “erros” llok at yourself! Your name is ERROR AND YOU GOT MANY ERROR AROUND YOUR BODY!!! Seriously man, fuck off”.

Error looked down and said whispered “YoU Are So STUpID…THeRE CaN OnLy Be ONE UNIVERSE”. He lloked up with a really sick face and attacked from everywhere towards Sans, he had no time to react. That was it. He was dead. But. He never got hit. He opened his eyes, that he didn´t remember they were closed and gasped. He looked in horror as Papyrus had taken all the hits. He turned to see him as he screamed at him, Sans felt like he couldn´t breath and he wasn´t able to hear anything at all. Papyrus smiled at him and said something. But Sans couldn´t read what it was. He turned around and saw Frisk being taken away, along with Papyrus, he tried to reach them, but many threads captured him too. Flowey send attacks to Error, but he smashed him. He turned into dust. Sans couldn´t do anything. It was too late now and he couldn´t do anything at all. He cried as he saw Frisk die, his soul being captured by Error. Their face was in fear and Sans wasn´t able to save them, he just couldn´t save anybody. He didn´t struggle when he was being dragged to a portal that would take him Asgore-knows-where. He tried not to cry for how he have failed everyone. 

This is why he hated promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make something about error´s nightmare from earlier chapters here from the start , but at the end said, i don´t know how to add it!! 
> 
> also i wanted to do more detailed each scene but i didn´t know how
> 
>  
> 
> look at this feelings, this chapter is so...i don´t know
> 
>  
> 
> see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write like... a sof rain then a torment then a soft rain again xD
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for not writting last week, i wasn´t able to but i don´t remember why...
> 
>  
> 
> So to the chapter!

Sans slowly woke up, his vision was a little blurry and he was seeing stars. When he adjusted his vision he noticed there was another Sans, but this one looked weak and blue and…well, he didn´t really know. Did Error capture him too? Did he did the same to that Sans as to him?“What a bitch”, he thought as he remembered Error. 

“Oh, you are awake!”. The other Sans cheerfully said as he approached him.

“Yeah…ugh…the hell is this place?!”. Fell yelled, looking around. This place looked for lunatics, perfect home for Error.

“This is the Anti-void!”. He smiled, yet he looked unhappy.

“And what the fuck the anti-void is?!”. Maybe he was being rough with this guy, but he wasn´t in the mood to be nice.

“Is…well…is complicated…I´m not entirely sure yet…”. He hesitated and looked away, then he realized something. “Language!”. He scolded.

Fell huffed and rolled his eyes. What was he supposed to do here? Why did Error kept them alive? All this shit was frustrating Sans like hell.

“Oh! Where are my manners?! I´m Sans…from Underswap…and you, you must be me from Underfell, right?”. 

“Yeah, wait, how do you know?”. Fell looked at him, he never thought this little weakling could know something about this shit.

“Error kind of told me”. He replied. “And speaking of him...”. He leaned closer to Fell. “Did he hurt you?”. His face showed nothing but worry as he stared at Sans.

“It´s not your fucking problem”. He tsked and looked away again.

“It is!...”. He sighed. “Look, I know Error and he isn´t a bad person”. “Hah, of course he isn´t he just goes around killing everyone and even raping”, Fell thought. “ He just has…problems but he doesn´t want my help so I wanted to look for someone that can help him so he realizes that what he´s doing is wrong but…”

“But what?”. Fell raised a brow bone at him.

“I don´t know how to get out, I tried while he was away but I wasn´t able to…”. Fell looked next to him and noticed he had a human soul accompanying him.

“Is that your human´s soul?”. Fell pointed.

“Huh? Oh, I think it is! Error said so!”. He smiled even wider and held the soul closer. “But please don´t tell him, okay? He doesn´t know I have it”.

“Mhmm, whatever”.

“Is something bothering you?”. He asked like he didn´t know or care about what was going on.

“Are you kidding me?!”. Sans turned at him with anger, his eyes would start glowing if his soul wasn´t tangled. “My entire universe is destroyed! My brother, my kid…everyone is GONE!”. The anger in his voice made the blue Sans step back, but then he thought about it and his eyes shone with hope.

“No, other me! You are a very popular AU so Error can´t destroy it completely! That´s why he kept the three of us alive!”. His eyes showed stars as he looked kind of hyped.

“Wait- What do you mean with ‘The Three of us’?”. Fell immediately cuestioned, maybe, just maybe, it could be…!

“You, your brother and me of course! Still, I wonder why he took your brother too but left mine behind”. He said the last sentence with a bit of sadness.

“MY BROTHER??!!!”. Fell screamed in joy, tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes.

“Yes but keep your voice down, Error might hear us…”. He shushed him.

“Fuck, fine…where is he?”. He whispered and Swap pointed upwards. Fell followed with his eyes and there he was. Papyrus. He was alive and Fell felt so relieved that he could sleep forever. Yet the sight of his brother like that took away that feeling. He was really hurt and his breaths were coming in heavy gasps, he whimpered continuously and he looked like he was having spasms. Many strings were holding his body and many more were holding his soul really thigh. Fell looked around for a way to bring him down and noticed a few strings that only were there to support him. “Hey, can you cut those?”. He asked to the blue Sans.

“Huh?...oh, of course!”. He stared at the strings and his pupils turned in a star shape. He summoned a bone and sent it flying towards the strings, successfully cutting them.  
Papyrus started to slowly fall down and Fell found the strength to catch him. He looked so weak, it was horrible…that fucking bastard…it was hard to belive that he had done that to his brother. At least now he had his clothes on, since when? He didn´t know.

“Papyrus!”. He called his younger brother.

There was no response, only whimpers and a gasp from the other Sans.

“God, I have to do something…”. Now the tears did fall from Fell´s eye sockets, he didn´t want to, not anymore, but he couldn´t help it.

“I can´t believe it”. Blue said from behind, tears of his own starting to show.

“Well you better start believing it because this is what happened, your little friend didn´t just almost killed him bur raped him too”. Fell said with venom on his voice.

“No, Error would never rape! I know he kills but…he wouldn´t do something like this, even torturing is out of his ways, I mean…he doesn´t even…”. The smaller skeleton looked like he was breaking, maybe seeing that an alternate version of his brother like this because of another ‘him’ was too much, well it would be for anyone.

The Sans started to cry, he looked in so much pain, his face showed so much frustration, disappointment, sadness and even madness. He wasn´t sure but could swear he saw him glitch a little bit.

“Hey, it´s okay…it´s not your fault…there´s no way it could be…”. Fell said, trying to comfort him, yet not looking at him, just at his brother as he slowly took his hand to reassure him in some way.

The soul got closer to Swap and he looked at it like if ‘they’ were talking to him and then to practically nothing and whispered something…it sounded like an answer.

“Come on don´t cry, we have to stop him from destroying the rest of the universes right and I don´t know shit so I need you to help me, okay?”. This time he did look the blue Sans and smiled at him, he sniffed and smiled back. “You are right, we have to find help, and I´ll see my brother again”. He said and cleaned his tears with his fist. They looked at each other for a while until a voice captured their attentions.

“oH, jUSt lOoK aT tHAt, iSn´T tHaT cUtE?”

“Error, it´s been a while since we last talked…umm…let me…”.

“shUt Up, i´M hErE tO dEsTrOy tHis PaPyRus, i´M gEtTiNg Sick To LoOK At hiM”.

“I won´t let you touch him!”. Fell screamed at him, getting up in a defensive pose.

“hEh, wElL sEe tHEn”. And he stretched his hand towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry appeared! And OMG he´s fine! (? and Papyrus is alive YUPYYY!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Things start to get better...
> 
> or no?...
> 
>  
> 
> MUAHAHAHA!!!! :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update...I don´t have a real excuse for the most of the time...but anyway this chapter didn´t end up as I expected! x____x and I considered many times to cancel this fanfic!!!! OMG I´M THE WORST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> hope it´s good anyway...
> 
>  
> 
> So to the chapter!

Suddenly many more strings came and pulled Papyrus, Sans tried to hold him with all his might, but he was snatched away from him. The blue Sans tried to cut the new strings but Error stopped him.

“iF yOu cUt tHE sTRiNgs tHAt hOLd hIm He WILL DIE”. He creeped a smile just as the Sans gasped.

Fell looked up at Error, it was true, those strings were holding his soul so tight that it stopped it from breaking.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!”. Fell yelled and Swap looked at him like ‘you are screwd’.

“Error, listen at me, we are friends…I know you killed all of those innocent Aus but you still can change! We are here and we can help you! Just stop…this is wrong…what you are doing…it´s just wrong!”. He was still trying. 

Error looked at him, for a moment he looked guilty,but then he furrowed and turned even madder. “I Am gOInG To ShoW YoU wHaT ABOMINATIONS lIKe You DesERve!”. Error laughed and pulled Papyrus to the air again, but this time tentacles appeared, Fell´s pupils almost disappeared, the fear and anticipation of what was coming made his soul turn.  
“hEy yoU sCuM, wAke Up”. Error called, Papyrus moved uncomfortably. “cOmE oN wAke Up, I WaNT YoU To fEeL EverYtHIng”. He tightened the strings, forcing Papyrus to wake up in heavy gasps.

“SANS!”. Papyrus screamed and looked down at his brother. He was feeling too weak and useless.

“PAPYRUS! Don´t worry I´ll get you out of here!”.Fell yelled back, desessperation on his voice.

“HAHAHAHA AfTEr tHis, I dOubT So”. Error´s hand travelled down Papyrus´ spine and held it firmly, like if he wanted to break it.

“NO!...AGH-STAH…!”. Papyrus chocked. His back arching and shock clear in his eyes.

“No, Error please NO!”. Swap cried out, but Error only turned around and gave them a menacing smile.

Error ripped Papyrus´ clothes and one of the conjured things entered roughly on his pelvis, making Papyrus cry out as the disgusting tentacle went up and passed his ribs, entered on his jaw and popped out of his eye socket. Muffled screams and sobs ripped themselves inside Sans´ head, he tried to move but the threads´ hold were too strong by now. He pleadly looked at Swap, who was holding some sobs himself, he looked back at him and saw how Fell was crying and he cleaned his tears and send a violent attack towards Error, but he stopped it and turned it into dust. Then more threads came and took Swap too.

“cOmE On yOU disgusting FREaks, EnJOy thE ShOW”. He said as he pulled Swap and Fell together, their pelvises touching as the maniac rubbed them together.

“Ahhhh- Stop! Error!”. Swap screamed shuting his eyes close.

“whY would i?”. 

The grotesque tentacle inside Papyrus started to move in a sickening way, Papyrus´ tears coming down and ruining his beautiful face because that horrendous act. Fell didn´t know what was worse, the fact that his brother was being abused or the fact that he couldn´t do anything about it. Sans looked up at Error with a despiteful glare, trying not to make any noise in order to not giving Error the pleasure. 

The look on Fell´s face only made Error go wilder, just as he rubbed them at the same pace he raped his brother. The glitching creature thrusted into the air hungrily and Fell noticed that the tentacle was nothing but his member and not just that but that ‘member’ was actually many tentacles forming one, or at least that´s how they looked like. Swap´s moans filled even more Fell´s head, and soon their magic formed in two glowing members as both of them moaned and cried. Fell couldn´t do but still look at his brother. All of this was too much. Yeah, maybe he was a masochist and sometimes sadist. But even he had his limits. Yet that didn´t help to stop his arousal. They screamed all at the same time. Error smirking as he looked at the three monsters suffer. He squeezed the three souls as they came heavy and painfully. The tentacle twitched and it grew bigger, snapping Papyrus´ bone and breaking him.

Fell screamed in horror at the sight of his brother literally exploding. And yet he didn´t become dust, his rest still were there and he was still screaming horribly. Swap passed out on him as they were still hold together. Sans tried to break free with incredible strength as Error laughed more sickening than he ever heard.

Everything went silent, it was just Error and him. The captor walked towards his prey with a smirk, his hands inside his pockets and empty, cold eyes staring at him. Fell shaked as he cried even louder. Calling his brother, Swap, his child, his friends, anyone.

He felt Swap´s child rub against him in a comforting way. Yet it didn´t do anything. Sans went quiet when Error standed in front of him. He gulped but still his eye glowed weakly and tried to summon an attack.

“dId yOu ENjoY The SHow?”. He asked. Sans only looked away and saw his brother´s soul. Weak.Dead.Helpless. He growled lowly.

“answer mE”. Error demanded and squeezed the three trapped souls.

“Aghhh- Fuck y-you!”. Sans cursed, sweat forming on his skull.

“iS tHaT WHaT YoU WaNt?”. He raised his brow. “HaH! BuT FirsT DoN´t yOu wAnt To SeE YoUR bRotHEr?”. Error´s voice softened and he signaled Papyrus.

“What?”. Sans looked up to see him, surprised and furious.

“gO aHEad bEfORe I ChanGE mY opinion”. Error said and set him free, except for his soul. He had to admit he was getting really tired of holding too many bodies and using that much magic.

Sans Fell to the ground and carefully put Swap on the floor as he was freed with him. He ran towards his brother´s rests and took his skull on his hands. 

“Papyrus…Papyrus can you hear me?”. The skull was damaged and totally passed out, he could feel Papyrus was still alive, but he needed a reassurance. “C´mon bro, it´s me…everything is fine just…just wake up please!”. His tears started falling again, his brother seemed dull and out of life. His soul hurt and he could tell Papyrus´ was too. “Papyrus please I…love you, okay? So please…!Just give me a hint…anything that tells me that you´re still there!”. Silence was broken only by uncontrollably cries and a tiny sore voice that called from behind. “Why?”.

“Mhm?”. Error stared at the brothers a little longer then turned to see Blueberry.

“Why are you still doing this? Don´t you see…things like this…love like this…it´s just one of the many beautifulness that all of these universes can give…that´s why…they deserve to live…because thanks to them we can see all the different things that could exist, even if the are so similar at the same time…that´s really beautiful, don´t you think?”. Swap said, looking up and smiling, his face was wet from the crying.

Error looked blank, he took a few moments to process what he said…could it be?...Is that it?...No…it couldn´t. He was a liar. He wanted to trick him. Well too bad because it wasn´t going to work! There had to be only one universe!...the original one…Undertale. Yeah! Nothing like the original. He knew that he had to die too but not before killing all of the other anomalies. It was his mission. His objective and no Blueberry or Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance was going to stop him! 

“#11…#13…”. He murmured and Swap looked confused.

“What…what´s wrong?”. He asked, worry on his voice.

“YOu...”

“ You haven´t seen anything yet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh...I´m dead .-.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I noticed that most Fontcest fanfics are Underfell or Underswap that that gets me REALLY REALLY MAD!!! (no reference to sty Error Sans) and if they are Undertale they are just one shots or genocide or just...bad Dx
> 
>  
> 
> COMMUNITY DON´T LET UT FONTCEST FANFICTION DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssss, IDk
> 
>  
> 
> So to the chapter!

Swap looked at him with shaky eyes. Error slowly walked towards Fell, who was a heap of crying mess right now. He looked down at the red skeleton with disdain. He was sobbing and muttering incoherent words as he held close his brother´s skull. Error smirked and tangled him again.

“Error stop!”. Swap pleaded. But Error paid no mind to it.

Error´s strings lifted Fell in the air and even when they were obliguing him to spread his arms. He refused. Holding with all his might on his little brother. Who always gave everything for him, but when he needed his big brother to protect him he didn´t do anything. Not just this time. But always.

Error started to take off his shorts and Fell just shut his eyes harder and held the skull on his arms tighter as he felt Error fully going inside him. He held back a scream as the merciless thrust made his bones hurt as hell. He doesn´t want this…yet keeping the pleasure away was so difficult. 

Fell had a kink for pain, but this was different, the pleasure he was feeling was uninvited and mixed with horror, desperation and anger. Not just that but humiliating, imagining his brother feeling like this made him sick.

“mMh…yOu fEel gReAt”. Error whispered on his ‘ear’ and he bit down on his neck. This time Fell couldn´t hold his voice and a sore, horrified and lone scream filled the emptiness.

“No,no,no”. Swap closed his eyes and buried his face on his scarf. The human´s soul shaked on the side of his skull, trying to give some comfort even when it was even more scared than him. It really was just a kid.

Fell moaned loudly as Error hit a special spot on him. Driving him crazy as Error concentrated in that only part.

“yOu LiKe tO bE lIkE This Don´T YoU?”. Error laughed. “yOu aRe So sICk!”. He insulted him as his many tounges liked all of Fell´s body.

“N-no…that´s not true! I- there´s no way I could-“. Fell tried to say between whimpers and cries, but he just couldn´t make the words.

“hAh!...i DoN´T NeEd tO sEe yOur FacE To KnoW ThaT YoU ArE eNjOyiNg tHIs!”. Error kept thusting harder and harder until he came inside Sans as he screamed for the pain. He panted as he tried to regain forces, heck he really had used a lot of magic recently. He stood still for a moment and froze. “What have I done?”, he covered his mouth and all the voices came louder than ever. They were screaming, insulting and judging him. They were saying that he had done something terrible, that he was wrong.

And they were right.

Error let Fell fall on the ground again as he stepped back. He darted his eyes to everywhere. He looked at Blueberry. The deception in his eyes made Error´s soul turn. He looked at Fell. All that hate made his bones rattle. And finally he looked at the rest´s of Papyrus. He was getting sick.

“nOtHATcAnNOtBE…YoUABoMInatIOnsYoUDIsgustINgcREaTUReS…yOU…nO…I…I AM…

I A M T H E M I S T A K E 

Error put his hand over his face, glitching worse than he ever did. His eyes becoming blind and his body unbearable. Tears started to fall with hard and choking sobs. He was crying. He had forgot how it felt. How good and how bad it felt. To feel. 

Sudden regret and realization hit him. The weight of all he had done. His entire existence. His past. His friends. His brother. They would hate him now.

“Error?”. Swap called him and he looked up. Vision coming back to him. He noticed Swap had ran next to Fell.

“I know what you did was bad but…we want to help you”. He spoke softly.

“hELp mE?”. Why? After all he had done…they still wanted to help him. “ I CaN´t bE helpED”. His voice broke.

“Come on dude, don´t say that…everyone can be helped”. Fell tried to believe it. But it was just too difficult.

“yOu doN´t-“. Error murmured something inaudible and as Swap tried to approach Error, Fell stopped him.

“Come on…everything will be fine”. Swap offered his hand and smiled kindly.

“YOU DON´T UNDERSTAND!! I´M a MoNSTer…I…”

“You are not a monster, you just made a mistake…everyone makes mistakes-“. Fell caressed the skull on his hands as he held himself from losing himself by the thought of his own mistakes.

“YOU ARE WRONG! THE THINGS I´VE DONE-! I- MUST NOT EXIST!!”. Before they could react, the strings tangled around Error and his glitching looked insane. They looked around and infinite portals were opened before their eyes. 

“What do we do now?!”. Swap asked, alarmed and looked at Fell, his pupils almost gone.

“I…don´t know…I-WATCH OUT!”. Fell pulled Swap as the ground where he stood started to break, leaving cracks to the nothing. 

“We have to get out of here!”. Fell said, clutching on Papyrus´.

“But what about Error?!”. Swap asked worried.

Fell didn´t answer, but jumped as the ground started to move up. He held Swap´s hand tightly.

“Where do we go?”. Swap asked, looking everywhere.

“Anywhere but here”. Fell answered as he prepared to jump. “Are you ready?”

“The Great and Magnificent Sans it´s always ready!”. He smiled and held his fist up.

“Then we are off”. Fell looked into a certain portal and jumped into it as the hell behind them became bigger.

“Hold on tight Human!”. Swap said as he jumped too with the soul in his scarf.

They crossed the portal and they were falling from the sky, Fell held Swap close and covered him with his arms as just before hitting the ground everything looked upside down and they fell flat on the snow. His vision starting to get blurry, Fell saw someone approaching them, he rolled a little in an intent to get up but his body didn´t respond. Whoever it was, stood in front of them as everything went dark and he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bold some dialogues but if i do the text moves and i have to acomodate it again and that´s shiet >:v
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: SHITPOST :B (????


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted shitpost...DAMN!
> 
> No yet I guess
> 
> also MY BIRTHDAY WAS SEP. 29!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> HAAAAAAPPY BIRTDAAAAAAY TO MEEEEEEEE!!
> 
> P.S. Congratulate me or a terrible chapter is coming >:3 MUAHAHAHHAHA (jk jk)
> 
>  
> 
> So to the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I noticed it´s accomodated in a weird way, I don´t know if this happens to you too, please tell me so I can fix it...(?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 2: Nevermind, I fixed it!...yet I wanted to rich the text but it moves like a single paragraph...help?

Darkness surrounded as small foot walked in the nothing. He stopped when a familiar sensation overtook him. Slowly he turned around and recognized a dark figure.

“Who´s there?”. The skeleton muttered a useless question. He already knows the non-told answer. His sweat felt cold and his breath hitched. His soul pounded heavily in his ribcage as he clutched his hoodie like a life line. Eyelids quivering as the figure feigned to smile.

“Why are you here?”. He asked. Not sure if what he knew was the truth.

“You should already know”. It answered, voice like a whisper echoing through the nothing to his skull.

He turned his eyes down and clutched his fangs. This conversation had never gone this far before.“Why am I here?”. The intense glare the figure was giving him forbade him to look elsewhere than those dark holes as the smile disappeared.

“B e c a u s e I t w a s y o u r f a u l t”. It smiled again with a wicker, menacing aura. It´s eyes looked insane and everything got darker. Sans gasped for air as everything around him crushed him. Mixture of dark and non so vivid colors invaded the emptiness with flashing lights.

A voice called for him.

“Sans?”. It sounded like a child.

“Sans?!”. It got more desperate and recognizable…Papyrus?!

“SANS!”. He could hear the sobs. Sans did his best to move and run towards his brother´s voice.

“PAPYRUS!”. He screamed as the cries became painful.

“SAAAAANS!”. The last scream was the most horrible, piercing sound he had ever heard. Sans ran faster, yet he didn´t feel like he was moving at all. Everything went silent and he stopped. Looking everywhere in the sickening dark for his brother.

“NO!...NO!...PAPYRUS!”. He gave a chocked scream as his chant came without any chance to suppress it. The monster kneeled down and allowed the dark to eat him. He closed his eyes and rattled uncontrollably. He couldn´t understand what was happening around him. He couldn´t understand why was he so weak. He couldn´t understand why hadn´t he died already…he had nothing, then why the bother? 

An older voice came out and a light peeked in.

“Brother?”. Wait…was it?-

“Sans. It´s me. Wake up”.

Said skeleton looked up and his soul felt a sudden warmth that overjoyed him. “Papyrus! I´m so glad that you are okay…I-“

“Please. Come back to me. I need you”.

“What- What do you mean?”. And it was there when he realized: His brother was the reason he had kept going all this time, he couldn´t just give up on him and leave him alone.

“Papyrus! I´m sorry…I promise I won´t let you”. The light started to suppress the darkness and the dark figure from before lighted for a moment, looking at him before the light made it invisible. 

Slowly. He opened his eyes and gasped. He saw his brother right in front of him. Or well, at least a part of him.

“Papyrus?”. He looked at the skull in concern.

“Yes Sans. It is me”. The younger skeleton looked at him in silent as his brother held him in his hands and stared at him.

His jaw seemed to work as he muttered.“You are alive”.

“Yes I am…well…kind of”. Papyrus answered as he turned to gaze where the rest of his body would be.

“Oh my God, are you okay?”. The worry on Sans´ face made Papyrus flinch.

“Yes it´s just-“. Papyrus was interrupt by his brother´s arms wrapping him in a warm hug.

“I´m so glad…I was so worried you asshole!”. Tears started to form in Sans´ eye sockets as he planted several kisses in the top of his brother´s skull, making him blush.

“Okay, okay…you can stop that now”. He said trying to sound demanding but couldn´t hide his shyness.

“Sorry, I just couldn´t help it”. Fell admitted as his cheekbones turned a light pink.

“Oh, you woke up!”. A cheered voice made both of them jump with surprise. “I´m sooooo glad!”. Swap hugged them and nuzzled on Fell´s jacket.

“Oh, Swap!...you seem okay”. Fell looked at the smaller one as he parted the hug and smiled.

“Yes! The other Sans helped us! He is so nice!”. Swap exclaimed loudly with joy.

Fell started at him. Maybe trusting Swap in who was nice or not wasn´t a good idea. Fact: He said Error wasn´t a bad person and now look what happened.  
Yet, he looked too fine and happy, so it couldn´t be as bad as Error was.

“Really? Who is this guy?”. Fell asked, trying to sound kindly. Getting his hand inside his pockets and his brother jumping on his head.

“Come and see!”. Swap pulled him excitedly out of the tent they were in and he lazily stared at him as he jumped and told him everything he knew about the guy.

Sincerely Fell thought this Sans was cute, he was just like his brother when he was young. Yet he had a totally different kind of charm. But both of them made his soul sing.

Then he thought about Error, he didn´t make his soul sing but…he gave him a strange feeling inside of him…that bastard. Who did he think he was? Killing everyone, kidnapping and now raping?! He had never liked the guy, but for the time he was in his universe Fell had started to think he wasn´t such an ass. He had been wrong. That guy was terrible, yet Fell couldn´t do but feel pity; that guy looked that he had been through hell and not entirely back.

“Hey!, are you listening?!”. Fell blinked and came back to the present. Swap snapped his fingers at him.

“S-Sorry…what were you saying?”. He apologized.

“You are just like my brother!”. Swap looked annoyed and crossed his arms. But then he looked down with an ocean of sadness painted on his face.

“Worry not! The Great and Terrible Papyrus WAS listening!”. Papyrus spoke proudly on Sans´ head, trying to cheer him up.

“Thanks”. He smiled again.

“Am I interrupting something?”. Another voice similar like Fell´s and Swap´s echoed and Swap turned around. 

“Oh, hello again!”. He waved. “Worry not, you interrupted nothing!”. Swap moved to the side a little and Fell titled his head to the side, revealing another Sans, he was wearing a hoodie similar like his but…much less cool in his opinion.His eyelids were heart shaped; but the left one was upside down. He had some cracks on the top of his skull and some more under his eye sockets. His body looked very articulated and around him floated a moon and a sun that soon disappeared. His clothes flashed distinct colors as he walked towards them.

“heya. You must be the Underfell guys”. He stretched his hand towards Fell and he gave him a confused look.

“What is it? Don´t you know how to greet a new pal´?”. Fell cocked his head and then smirked. It was kind of weird to hear his lines from other´s mouth.

“So, you two look like hell”. The other Sans said, looking at them almost emptily.

“Yeah, thanks, we love it that way”. Fell said with sarcasm. Swap gave him a stern look and Papyrus only shut his eyes open.

“What happened to you?”. The Sans asked Papyrus with a sudden worried expression.

“I prefer not to talk about it”. Papyrus said hurriedly. Fell stared at the Sans in front of him with a not so friendly glare; something about this guy didn´t fit.

“Hey, what´s with those faces?...where are we, at a starring contest?”. He chuckled but then stopped when nobody laughed with him. “ Hey, are you hungry? Let me bring you some food, don´t worry I won´t take long. I know a shortcut”. He turned and was about to leave before Fell stopped him abruptly.

“Who are you?”. He demanded. Pushing Swap behind him slightly.

“Oh sorry, where are my manners?”. He smiled and turned to them again.

“I got many names

‘Mystery’, ‘Abomination’, ‘Mystic’, ‘Wonder’, ‘Abnormal’…but at the end I´m

Just a Sans”. He lifted his shoulders and moved his arms to the sides and blinked at them. Then his head turned around all by itself, like if it was floating in the air and then came back to it´s place.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”. Fell almost yelled. 

“Look, who am I does not matter, we will talk while you eat. You need to regain forces. Then I´ll answer as much as I can”. He turned again and started walking away. Leaving the three other skeletons perplexed. Papyrus´ eye twitched from the earlier non possible skull movement and Swap´s eyes were big open. Fell only tsked.

“Oh, by the way…are you guys made of gold?”. The Sans stopped and half turned his head at them.

“No…?”. They answered confused. 

“Because you are a very interesting Aus”. He laughed and then disappeared from view.

“Oh my God! WAS THAT A PUN?!”. Swap screamed in frustration.

“IT WAS HORRIBLE!”. Papyrus furrowed as he joined Swap in his disgust.

Fell tried to suppress a chuckle but then started laughing very loudly. “Shit, shit that was a good one, I shall admit!”.And so they kept their little scene for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUUUUUUUUUUN!!!
> 
> HAHAHA did you undertand it? RAISE YOUR HAND!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna know more about this guy you can ask me on my tumblr -3- it´s practically the same name as here
> 
> ...IF you wanna know...
> 
> See ya!


	20. More AUs to meet! Sounds nice... but they are just weirdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I have to credit some new Aus that appeared here:
> 
> Underpants, Sanes : Sr Pelo
> 
> Tell me a Tale: SukarettoNoTsuki (She is the best, seriously!) also here´s the design: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Tell-me-a-Tale-Sans-636147676
> 
>  
> 
> Also, duh! MY BIRTHDAY!!!! I still wait for congratulations...>:''v 
> 
>  
> 
> AND WELL I NOTICED THAT PROBABLY MANY AREN´T READING THIS FANFIC ANYMORE(?  
> please tell me What have I failed at!! (don´t you mean what haven´t you failed at? Shut up >:C)
> 
>  
> 
> Alsooooooo I remember some one (I won´t tell who) Said they wanted to do fanart about this in very early chapters and I didn´t give them a straight answer (yer or no) and I am afraid I discouraged them, so let me tell you that ANYONE CAN! JUST SEND IT TO ME SO I CAN SEE IT!!!!
> 
> So to the chapter!

“Here we are”. The weird Sans said as he glanced at his own house, the other skeletons walking right behind him.

“Didn´t you say that you were going to bring us some food?”. Fell questioned him, suspecting this was a trap.

“Oh, well I guess I brought you to the food instead”. He lifted his shoulders and his arms as if he had did something really funny but when Fell stared at him with an distrustful look he stopped and he looked away for a moment and then back at him. “Sorry, I just wanted you to meet the others”. He admitted and for a moment he seemed nervous.

“ ‘Others’?”. Papyrus asked and cocked a brow bone.

“Yes, you aren´t the first Aus to get here, y´know?”. He said as he started to push the door open. “But… I have to warn you, these guys are…well…”. He moved to the side and let the others step in. They eyes flew open and they froze…this was…unexpected. The chaos that this guys seemed to be, it was really weird.

“…Really cool”. He finished and stood next to them, looking at the others at the table.

“Woah, they are cool!”. Swap smiled and ran towards them.

Papyrus and Fell only blinked and looked at each other before stepping further in the house and following Swap.

“Mwehehe! Look at you! I never thought the Aus could be so different in appearance!”. Swap stared at each one of them, they smiled at him.

“Well, that´s they amazing thing of the Multiverse, you never know what´s coming next”. The Sans said as he stood next to the others. “Allow me to introduce yourselves”.

“This is Onderteil Sans, but sometimes we call him Undertail to mess with him, yet they are totally different”. A weird cartoonish Sans blinked at them, he was really poor looking in Fell´s opinion. He literally was just lines and circles.

“Heya, yeah they call me like that, but please don´t do that”. He blushed a little at the mention of that name.

“Oh you look interesting!”. Swap said as he shaked his hand.

“Do not worry, we won´t”. Papyrus said and he moved on top of Fell´s head like saluting.

“These guys are the Deli-Sans gang”. He blinked at them. “FoodTale Sans, DessertTale Sans and FruitTale Sans, oh I know what you are thinking, not the Melon Sans you know, another one”. He showed a giant ketchup bottle, a giant marshmallow and a giant blueberry, the three of them had faces.

“Heya”.

“Heya”.

“Heya”.

They all saluted the same. Lame. Fell thought and scoffed quietly as he looked to the side with disinterest.

“Mwehehe! You seem to be close”. Swap chuckled and the three of them seemed to hug him. Papyrus only cocked a bow at them with intrigue.

“This guy, he isn´t just a bag of bones, literally. This is UnicTale Sans, also called NegativeTale”.

“Yo, guys”. He was very fleshy and somehow didn´t seem to have bones. Fell wondered how could he even keep that form but then he fell to the floor like a melted Mean Cream.

“Are you okay?!”. Swap gasped and ran towards him, helping to regain form.

“Yes, I´m fine, thanks”. He blushed little and looked away.

“Sans, this guys are really strange”. Papyrus whispered and Fell nodded.

“Oh and this guy! He is very funny and he can speak Spanish! Say hi to PendejoTale Sans!”.

“Jeya”. He saluted. And he looked like. Well. A pendejo.

“Uh, nice to meet you”. Swap extended his hand but the guy gave him his feet instead.

“Well, I know we aren´t popular but that doesn´t mean we are not worth it”. The Sans said and looked at the guys with a sincere smile.

“Errr…what about ‘that’ guy?”. Papyrus turned to the side at a peculiar Sans, they looked different than these.

“Oh well that guy is Tell me a Tale Sans, he is actually pretty cool, he even has a dimensional portal on his basement!”. Fell turned to said Sans. He was the coolest looking in the room, well, after his brother and Swap. He just stared at him for a few seconds.

“Hey, Story teller, say hi to the new guys, they are very great and popular Aus, give them some respect at least”. He kind of scolded him, but by the tone in his voice it was only a comment.

Slowly, the guy lifted his skull and stared with black eyes. “Greetings”. And that was all. Yet his face looked in pain, his body was spectrum like and he had many cracks on his skull, also what seemed like a jewel on his fore skull and his hoodie looked…very fluffy. Still he gave an insecure feeling. Fell was going to seriously watch over this guy.

Fell stared at him a few moments and then looked away. “And are those two close to Pendejo Sans?”. He pointed to two guys that seemed very silly.

“Ah, no, well they do like each other a lot but they are totally different Aus and they are actually… very popular, that one is UnderPants Sans and the one next to him is like, Pendejo´s best friend, Sanes”. He pointed to a very normal looking Sans and a very abnormal looking Sans. They looked at him and it looked like the normal Sans wanted to get away from the other.

“Oh, hey…you are Underfell, right?, I don´t want to be rude but your brother looks pretty torn up”. He laughed softly but Fell didn´t see the funny thing in what he said.

“SANESSSSSS”. The other guy said as he moved up and down.

“Um, yeah sure, whatever you say dude”. Fell said motionless.

“Hey Gold, you said you were going to answer our questions, was that true?”. Swap asked with clear disturbance.

“I can´t do just that but help you solve this mess”. He turned his eyes at Swap and smiled softly. “Wait…Gold?, Where did that came from?”. He asked and turned fully at him.

“Because you are an ‘Au’ ”. Swap said remarking the pun and he gave a mischievous smile and blinked.

“Oh…ah- very well…ummm…why don´t we take a seat? “. He blushed madly purple and soft tones of blue and red. His body changed to pinkish colors and he looked nervous.

“That sounds good!”. Swap said and almost flew to the table.

He looked at him and then turned at Fell, who just huffed. “Whatever”.

…

The rest of the Sans had gone to sleep and that left Swap, Fell and ‘Gold’ as the blue Sans kept calling him. Papyrus had fallen asleep a while ago, just after finishing their meals. Fell kept caressing his face, it was hard to see him like this, but he was glad he was fine.

“…And that´s what happened”. Swap finished telling him his story with Error, they would take turns but Fell refused to tell his.

“I see…”. Gold put his hands in front of his mouth and thought for a few moments. “ I know who can help you”.

“Really?!”. Swap and Fell whispered loudly, that was like music for their ears.

“Yes, he is the only one that can actually fight Error”. He said shortly and for a moment he looked like he was going to do something.

“And who is it?”. Swap asked impatiently. He was so excited.

“The creator of the Aus, he gives life”. He paused for a moment and looked at the other´s expressions.

“And where is he?!”. Swap interrupted his pause. He moved to the center of the table even more each time he spoke.

“I don´t know”. He looked away. His smile long gone.

“How do we find him?”. Fell asked, putting his arm on the table.

“I don´t know”. He looked down. And the excitement on Swap vanished. His face looked so disappointed. Fell saw how he sat back on his seat and looked down, he could tell he wanted to cry and Fell couldn´t stand it.

“What the fuck man?! You said you could answer our questions!”. Fell snapped at him, forgetting about being quiet.

“I said I´d answer everything I could”. Gold defended himself and Fell couldn´t tell if he was getting pissed or he was going to cry.

“Well you couldn´t do anything! We need to save our Universe and you are just being a drag!”.

Gold´s jaw worked to say something but nothing came out. He stood up and walked away. “We´ll continue our conversation later, now you should take some rest, it´s been a long day. You can stay as much as you want, there are some pillows and blankets you know where. See you tomorrow”. He talked very quickly and emotionless. Swap tried to put a hand on his shoulder and ask if he was alright but he walked upstairs and left them alone. 

Fell felt a little bad, but yet he thought that he was overreacting. That was barely an insult. Yet Swap looked at him with a severe look, his hands on his hips and frowning.

“What?”. Fell snapped.

“Tomorrow you´ll apologize to him”. He said as he took Papyrus from his hands.

“Hey, what the fuck?!”. Fell yelled at him as he went to the couch and settled himself.

“You can sleep on the floor tonight!”. He said as he laid the skull next to him.

“Whatever, I don´t care if- Oof!”. He was interrupted by a pillow and a blanket htting his face.

“GOOD NIGHT!”. Swap said loudly and then laid down, Fell facing his back.

“Hmpf...go fuck yourself”. He growled and started setting on the floor until something hard hit him.

“Auch! What was that for?”. He asked as he rubbed his head and turned towards Swap, whose look was even more severe.

“Language!”. And he turned the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Fell, killing everybody´s mood, that´s why we love him.
> 
> Also, haven´t you noticed Papyrus has been too quier? DUN DUN DUUUUUN.
> 
>  
> 
> Nah, do you know what pendejo means? Just don´t say that on the street lol
> 
> I just noticed you some of you aren´t reading the notes... :v
> 
>  
> 
> See ya!


	21. And Yet more AUs, but they are the last ones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer...but I´m so tired...ugghhh

Fell slowly woke up…he couldn´t remember what was he dreaming, well if that could be called ‘dream’. He opened his eyes and saw something on him. It felt weird…so weird

“Ah!”. He jumped and a pigeon, a pig, a worm and another weird insect ran away.

“What the hell man?!”. He yelled and looked over to Swap, who was already awake. 

“They are more ‘us’!”. He smiled and jumped to the kitchen, Papyrus still in arms.

“What? More of ‘them’?”. Fell raised a brow.

“No ‘them’, ‘us’!”. Swap corrected.

“Those guys are nothing like me”. He mumbled as he got up from the floor, his bones aching.

“Oh, don´t be so modest! They have a lot in common with you!”. 

“Oh yeah? Like how?”.

“Well Unicorn, Piggy, Worm, Bug, Rock, Pigeon, Ninja, the one with a dress, the artistic skater and that guy that says everything with ‘u’…well you and they are-“

“Enough”. Papyrus interrupted. “We don´t need to know what those Sans got in common with mine, let´s just… ignore them and find out how all of this is happening!”. 

“Couldn´t have said it better bro”. Gold walked downstairs and saluted them, he was smiling again. Fell only looked away with an annoyed gesture and Swap hit him.

“So, ready for continuing last night´s chat?”. He asked looking at them.

“Of course we are! Or at least I, The Magnificent Sans am always ready!”. Swap put a hand on his chest proudly and Papyrus chuckled.

“Great, follow me then”. He signaled them to follow and walked towards the door.

They went out and they heard skating noises. Fell looked around and saw a giant Sans head with hot legs skating on ice, a Sans with dress looking at him along with a common Sans that spoke funny and a Ninja like one.

“Hey, you, who are those guys?”. Fell pointed at them.

“Oh, they are Artistic-SkatingTale Sans, CatrinaTale Sans, Undurtulu Sans and NinjaTale Sans, they are my friends too”. Gold answered.

“Oh, and I suppose those little animals are ‘Sans’ too?”. Fell asked with sass.

“Yeah, PiggyTale, WormTale, BugTale, RockTale, PigeonTale and UnicornTale, they are very cute”. He smiled and looked at the ground.

“Owww I am so happy that you got lots of friends! I want to know all of them!”. Swap jumped lightly.

“I am curious about them too…but not enough”. Papyrus commented, looking suspiciously at the side.

“I don´t care about any of them”. Fell said coldly. “They are total weirdos”.

“Well, you have to know people before judging them, Fell”. Gold added and he started walking.

“I did that with Error and look what happened! You don´t know how it is to trust someone and that they stab you from behind!”. Fell yelled, anger in his voice. Gold stopped and everything seemed quiet. Time passes and he stood still.

“Yes, I do”.

Everyone went quiet, Swap looked at him and Fell stared back, his brother was curious too but they didn´t want to ask, they just wanted answers.

Gold sighed and spoke. “Is there something you wanna know?”.

At the end questions were inevitable. “How did we get here? How is my brother alive? And how do you know the guy that can stop Error?”. Fell asked. Holding Swap and his brother close.

“Let´s keep going”. He walked towards as far as he knew- Snowdin Town and then abruptly stopped and then turned around at the corner of the house. 

“You are here because of the portals that opened recently, I assume it was because of your encounter with Error, am I wrong?”. They negated. “Well, those portals go to every universe left, the fact you got here was just a random event”. Fell furrowed, he didn´t believe that. “Then, your brother is alive because of the anomaly quantity that is rising every second”. He pointed to the sky and many portals were opened all above it, how was it they didn´t notice before?. “And well, you see, not so long ago I met him, he helped me with something and he disappeared, that´s why I can´t find him or tell you where he is, he just appears”. Swap looked down with disappointment. “But”. He opened a door at the back of the house. “I know someone that may know how to find him”. He walked downstairs and there was the same room with a broken machine that Fell had in his basement. He wondered if Swap had one too, that would be interesting.

Then Gold opened another door on the floor and they walked further. “But to find them is very complicated, we need to repair that machine you saw earlier and see if it works”. They looked everywhere, there were many crystals and it was obvious they were just under-underground. It looked dangerous, yet Fell paid no mind. It couldn´t be more dangerous than his own universe, right? He laughed but then he felt a pinch in his soul.

“And why did he help you? How did you met them?”. Swap asked and before Gold could answer Papyrus made another question. Where is your brother?”. Gold sighed and looked down, his eyes filled with sadness and his smile sadder than ever.“That´s a long story”.

“Tell us anyway”. Swap pleaded and Gold passed a hand over his face. 

“Fine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moreeeeee AUs HAHAHA! I have a lot of them but that´s everything I´ll put here -u-
> 
>  
> 
> yup, no more AUs on this fic!


	22. Because I´m a dirty liar! Also a crazy berry reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You knew this was going to happen

“Quiet a long time ago I detected an anomaly in the forest, I went to look in case it was Flowey or a human but...it was another me. He was the first one I met and I was kind of… unfamiliarized with it”. He turned to the two and less than a half skeletons in front of him for a few seconds, nervousness eating him bone by bone. “His name was Soulless Tale Sans, he, well, he was a creature that had no soul and he was seeking for one to fill the emptiness he had…but I didn´t know that in that time...”. He looked down, guilty, Fell eyed him, trying not to seem interested at all, but Swap opened his eyes like plates as he got catch in the story, Papyrus just listened to every word. “He was just a giant, deformed skeleton, I mean I just thought he was animal like and that every time he nuzzled at my chest it was just…a playful thing”. He blushed. “ I- I thought he was my friend, I used to talk to him and he listened, even if he wasn´t comprehending what I was telling to him! He just stared at the nothing with those…dark…empty eyes…I-I should have known…I should have…”. Tears rolled down his eye sockets, he placed a hand on his eyes and tried to hold back a sob. “He killed everyone”. Swap quickly went to hug him and whisper comforting things to him, Fell stared at him, he understood that but…it ain´t matter, right? It was going to reset and everything would be just fine, was he really that weak? Or was it because... he trusted that Sans and he betrayed him…Fell thought about everyone that could betray him, his child, his brother, Swap, and then he thought about who had betrayed him, that doctor, those stupid monsters, Error…Error. The name penetrated his mind and the memory of how he had considered to be with him, it made his soul pinch. Maybe this guy and he weren´t so different.

“I tried to stop him but he was God like”. Fell lifted his gaze in surprise, God like? “ I asked Flowey for help, he had killed everyone in the Underground…even my brother”. Gold sighed heavily. “Your brother?”. Swap asked with pity. “Yeah, he was, like his second victim…If I have been a better brother”. Fell looked at Papyrus, what if he had actually died? He wouldn´t have been able to keep living, he turned to Swap, he looked upset too, and then he looked at his brother again, their eyes met with pain and pity. “Then that bastard killed Flowey and took the six souls that he had, I fought him and almost lost but then, he came, the creator of every universe, along with Core Frisk and they helped me. We locked him down here and now there cannot be a reset, or at least it haven´t happened, for some reason Flowey didn´t appear again or did not reset enough to save everyone, that selfish little shit, and well I have to stay here and keep an eye on him. Many other almost death Au´s have came since then and I take their energy to keep Soulless asleep, also the only accessible places are a few sections of Snowdin, the rest of this universe is gone, I think that´s why Error hadn´t came here…because this Universe is already dead, and it will stay like this, forever”.

“What? No! There must be a way to fix this!”. Swap yelled, trying to sound convincing. “I know! What if the creator fixes everything?! And he can recreate the Universes right? He will come and you´ll see your brother and Fell´s will recuperate his body and I WILL SE MY BROTHER AGAIN!! RIGHT?!”. His smile twitched, he had a bad feeling. 

Gold only looked down and negated with his head. “I´m sorry, Swap”.

Swap´s smile started to look more and more insane, Fell could swear he saw him glitching again. Gold put his hand on Swap´s shoulder. “ He can´t”. 

Tears started to fall from his cute and innocent face. Fell felt that he already knew this but he was in denial. And now that he knew the truth the hope he had held up until now was gone now. Now Swap was more like him.

“No…no…that can not be!”. He clutched on Papyrus and took him close to his face. His face horrorized. This wasn´t his brother. He threw the small skull and screamed. 

“NO!”. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!”. Fell cursed and tried to catch his brother.

“SANS!”. Papyrus called after him and suddenly many strings took the skull and smashed it. Turning it to dust. 

“Oh, no, I feared this would happen”. Gold said as sudden light illuminated the figure behind them. It was Soulless frozen inside some kind of magic shield and above him was Swap, floating with a gone face, his body glitching and twitching with madness.

Fell only stared at him, kneeling on the ground and clutching at his brother´s dust. How could haven´t he noticed?! How could this happen just like this? Did he gave a sign of becoming an Error? DAMN THIS WAS SHIT! 

“Fell we have to go!”. Gold screamed at him but he didn´t move, he covered his head and stood on the floor. “Papyrus…I´m sorry…I love you…I love you…please”. He repeated incoherently. Gold forced his head up and desperately screamed at him but he could not make out the words. Suddenly something like an explosion hit behind them and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Error swap! :v


	23. It´s better to kill the baby that will grow evil while they still on the crowd than let them live an let them become evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My puns are tearable :v
> 
> Winter is coming, pretend we aren´t home

Slowly darkness dissipated. The last thing from his dream was a creeping and menacing smile. Fell looked around, everything had become ashes. He tried to stand up but some rocks were over him, they weren´t that heavy but it surprised him.

“Huh?”. He sat up and looked around, the rest of this Universe was being destroyed. The house was gone as well as the other skeletons. As well as his brother. He was alone. 

CRACK

He heard from not far away from him. He waited a couple of seconds and almost backed off when Gold went out from the crumbs.

“Hey!”. Fell called him and waited for an answer, he stared at him as noticed that Gold may not have heard him, so he got up and started to walk towards him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly he turned around, tears on the corner of his eye sockets and a sad smile drawn on his face.

Before he could say anything he became dust. Fell stared with shock at it as, instead of flying away, it took the form of a small Sans with a hoodie-cape , he smiled and floated in front of his face and placed a kiss on his teeth.

“Wh-wha…?”. Fell was really shocked right now, all of this was to much to digest.

“I´m sorry, I should have told you”. He apologized. “In this Universe, when monsters die we do not disappear or become dust, we become Small Souls, but that´s just too long, so I call it Smouls”.

“Then you can´t really die?!“. Fell asked too loudly.

“Smouls only stay until they complete everything they had pendent. They get attached to people or stuff, usually those ones that have something to do with their pendent until they finish it. They stay the time they want”. He explained.

“But what about everybody else?! Did you lie?!”. Fell yelled, getting kind of distrusting.

“They got killed”.

“So?”.

“When someone gets killed they are trapped like slaves and follow or haunt their killer until the killer dies too or sets them free, then they can either finish their pendent or go, it´s their decision too. But if the soul is taken or stolen it works just like in other universes, so they don´t become Smouls”.

Fell stared at the Small Soul in front of him, he was just the Sans that he met days ago, but he never actually gave him a chance to prove how worth he was, he never let any of them. And now they were dead. Gold looked every way, trying to find survivors, but there wasn´t any. Everybody died. Fell extended his hand and put it on Gold´s cheek bone and he held it closer as he nuzzled on it and gave it a small kiss. 

Fell took the moment to look right at him, his clothes were flashing pinkish red and at the bottom it was dark blue. He had no marks and his face was really cute, he had to admit.

“Gold”. He muttered.

“Please, don´t call me that way”. He pleaded.

“Fine, how should I call you then?”. Fell smirked and waited for an answer.

“Just”. 

“That sounds better”.

“Fell, where is Swap? And his human soul?”. Realization hit the red skeleton as he remembered what had happened. It was so quiet. So abandoned. There were no signs of them.

A crushing sound got their attention from a few steps away from them and Just flew towards it. Fell followed him and slowly approached a moving spot.

“Ah!”. Swap appeared from under the rocks, his body glitching. He was kneeling down, screaming in pain.

“S-Swap!”. Fell yelled and despite his anger, he couldn´t help to kneel down next to him and pet his back. “Are you okay?!”.

“Blueberry?”. Just went to him and nuzzled his face on Swap´s cheek.

“S-stay away from mE!”. He yelled at them with a small hissing. Trying to fight the pain that overwhelmed him. That feeling that wanted to lose him.

“The hell! I won´t leave you!”. Fell´s touch became stronger as he lifted Swap´s chin to make him look at him.

Swap stared, his body twitching madly as he breathed heavily. His bones rattled and Fell kept starring reassuringly at him and went to hug him but he pushed him away and kept a hand on his ribcage, just were his soul was.

He lifted his gaze and as his life depended on it, he moved away and extended his hand to Fell´s. He tried to hold his hand, assuming he was in search for comfort but Swap only left him a small red soul. 

Fell stared at it then at Swap as a sound that terrified him came from the ground. Slowly the ground were Swap was broke and started falling down. Fell gave the soul to Just and ran towards him.

“NO!”. Swap screamed, glitching some more.

Fell froze and stared at him. His eyes full of fear and sadness. It made Fell´s soul ache. He stood there and the ground fell to the nothing, taking Swap with it.

Fell stared at what now was nothing. Panting vigorously, his eyes flickering and blood tears threatening to come out.

A small sound made him turn around and what he saw shocked him even more.

“hEy iT sEemS YoU gOt iN dEeP TRoubLe”.

This could not get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Noms popcorn*

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! That was short and kind of confusing, I´m not sure how Error works heh, so this is my opinion of how he is, and maybe things aren´t what they look like in the end
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if I made mistakes


End file.
